Accidental Fate
by Caramelotti
Summary: A Caramelotti Publication: What if Blaine had transferred to McKinley instead of Dalton after getting beat up? What if Kurt HADN'T come out and had said yes to dating Mercedes? What if... Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel wasn't gay. He had a girlfriend for Christ sake, how could he be gay? Whenever the thought crossed his mind, he simply scoffed and reminded himself that he liked sports (kinda), he loved making out with his girlfriend (it was only a little frustrating that he constantly replaced her face with Brad Pitt's), and he was friends with all of the jocks.

Gay kids weren't friends with jocks.

While Kurt definitely had his own doubts about his sexuality, no one else did. At school, he walked the halls with his head held high and gave a smile to everyone he made contact with. He didn't play any sports, but his personality allowed him to hang out with the football team. He hadn't even joined any clubs when he started school because he didn't want to commit to something he wasn't sure he'd enjoy.

Then Mercedes heard him singing.

Mercedes had been his girlfriend for more than a few months and they were practically glued hip to hip. They never ran out of things to talk about and Kurt loved to fawn over the newest issues of Vogue with her. When Mercedes happened to come upon Kurt while Kurt was singing to nobody, she practically fell to her knees in front of him.

"Kurt, you have such an amazing voice! You need to join glee club, we need someone with talent like yours!" Kurt was flattered, but feared that joining glee would put him at the bottom of the social ladder with all of the other members. But Mercedes kept bugging him about it, so he finally joined and his fears turned out to be unprecedented. He had enough status at his school to be exactly who he was without being judged for it.

Kurt went to his first glee club meeting on Friday and it wasn't until Monday at lunch someone had finally said something to him.

"Yo, Hummel!" Noah Puckerman called from across his lunch table. "I heard you went to homo explosion on Friday." Kurt felt the heat rush to his face, and quickly busied himself with his food before shrugging it off.

"Cedes talked me into it."

"Dude, you're whipped!" Puck yelled and laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Am not." He was grateful Mercedes didn't have this lunch period. He liked spending time with her, but if she was sitting at the table with the guys, he would have to be rude to her. "It's just easier to spend more time with her this way."

He finished with a suggestive wink that was followed by a few whoops and Puck calling out "GET SOME!"

Kurt spent the rest of his day being congratulated by the jocks. They all thought his joining glee was some elaborate plan to get into Mercedes' pants. Kurt actually enjoyed his first glee meeting, but he wasn't about to tell that guys that.

A couple days passed and suddenly Finn Hudson also joined Glee. Yet somehow, even though he was way more popular than Kurt, he seemed to be getting picked on way more. Kurt heard Finn try to deny being in Glee club at the beginning, making up excuses to Puck and the football team. It was strange that he, Kurt Hummel, could still be semi popular and in Glee, but star quarterback Finn Hudson couldn't.

One day in Glee practice, Finn came up to Kurt, who was sitting with Mercedes.

"How do you do it man? You're in Glee and everyone still thinks you are cool?" Finn asked. Kurt glanced to Finn and oh. _Finn Hudson. Wasn't he a lovely specimen of a man. Wait, clear those thoughts Kurt._

"Well hello Finn Hudson." Kurt said. "I don't know, maybe I just have a hotter girlfriend." Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other lovingly and Mercedes gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. Finn looked confused and walked back to his seat mumbling.

"Quinn is like the hottest girl I know."

Kurt also had to explain to his father his new found interest in Glee Club. The two of them sat one night watching a Buckeyes game as Kurt told his father about his new involvement in the club.

"And why are you doing this singing thing? I mean, I've heard you and you can sing pretty well but I don't get it." Burt said.

"Mercedes asked me to, dad." Kurt said and Burt nodded.

"Right. Mercedes. You treating that girl right?"

"Of course Dad." Kurt said. The two sat in silence watching the game.

"They don't make you do that girly dancing things do they?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked up at his dad and said, "No. We do dance a little, but it's not girly." Kurt trailed off. They ended up watching the rest of the game in silence.

After the game, Kurt went upstairs to get ready for bed and call Mercedes, their nightly ritual. He called her every night so they could talk before they both fell asleep.

"Hey boo!" Mercedes answered, "How was the game? I didn't get a chance to watch."

"Hi honey! They did well, Buckeyes won, so Dad's happy!"

"Oh, that's good to hear! Both the Buckeyes winning, and a happy Daddy!"

"Oh yeah, happy Dad makes for a generous Dad! Maybe we can go shopping this weekend, if you'd like!"

"You kidding me? I'm always up for shopping! I've got birthday money still burning a hole in my pocket!"

Kurt yawned into the phone, "Of course you do! I'm getting sleepy though, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, boo! I'll see you in the morning! Good night, boo!"

"Good night, hun!" Kurt hung up the phone, rolling over and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt brought Mercedes her favorite coffee when he picked her up for school. Mercedes wasn't much of a morning person, and Kurt was sensitive to that, bringing her coffee to help ease her into the day. They had a little extra time before first period, so they sat at a table outside the school sipping on their coffee together, sharing a breakfast bar.<p>

"Hey, Kurt! Hey, Mercedes" a voice came from behind them, it was Finn. "See you in Glee club! "

"Hey, Finn! Can't wait!" Mercedes replied. When it came time for them to go to class, Kurt walked Mercedes to her English classroom, giving her a peck on the cheek before departing to Spanish with Mr. Schue. He entered the classroom and sat down in his regular seat, taking out his notebooks and a pen to get ready to take notes. He knew he could have taken French for an easy A, having already mastered it, but Spanish would probably end up being just as useful or even more so in his life.

Glancing up, Kurt noticed Mr. Schue walk into the room with someone trailing behind him. A very new, very cute someone. _No, stop it Kurt_.

"Class, this is Blaine Anderson. He just transferred here from Westerville High School. This is his first day so I trust that everyone will make him feel welcome." Kurt smiled at as the new kid, Blaine, met his gaze. "Blaine, there's an empty seat behind Kurt. Kurt, will you raise your hand." Kurt obeyed and couldn't help himself from giving the boy a small smile as he made his way to his newly assigned desk.

Later that day, during lunch, Kurt saw Blaine walking around the cafeteria looking a little lost. He raised his arm and waved at the boy, smiling as Blaine saw him. He walked over to the table and joined Kurt and the others. "Thanks Kurt, I was starting to scramble a little." He laughed. Kurt smiled.

"Its not problem. Guys, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Puck, Finn, Mike, and Azimio. Blaine's new, he just transferred." Puck puffed out his chest.

"Expelled for fighting or something?" He laughed mockingly looking the boy up and down, paying obvious attention to his short stature. Blaine narrowed his gaze at Puck.

"Or something." He stated, looking away from the bigger jock. He picked up his fork and started eating his lunch.

"So, are you going to dish, new kid? What happened?" Puck asked, "You must have done something really bad to have to transfer midyear like this!"

"I.. I don't feel comfortable discussing it." The smaller boy answered, fidgeting with the fork in his hand and trying to avoid the question.

"Leave him alone, Puck! It's his first day!" Kurt stepped in, "It's none of your business why he transferred!"

"Fine! Just trying to make conversation!" the taller jock said, picking up his lunch tray and standing to make his way to the trash bin, the other jocks soon following.

When Kurt and Blaine were the last two sitting at the table, Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt's, "Thanks for, you know, stepping in and helping me, Kurt." Kurt looked down at his new classmate.

"No worries, Blaine, I understand they're a bit rough around the edges. They can be a little intimidating at first."

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Blaine attempted a smile, looking down at a piece of paper in his hands, "Hey, do you happen to know where room 171 is? I think I have algebra in there next." Kurt stood, grabbing his bookbag.

"Sure, I have to pass by there on my way to Chemistry, I'll show you where it is." As they walked through the hallway, Kurt noticed that a few students were pointing at them, or particularly Blaine, and scowling. Why would anyone have a reason to scowl at Blaine, it was only his first day, he surely wasn't even known by anyone in the school yet.

Kurt showed Blaine to his classroom before heading to chemistry. This Blaine kid seemed pretty nice, he wasn't sure what everyone's problem was. They could become pretty good friends, Blaine looked like he could use a friend. He told himself maybe he'd invite this new kid to hang out with Mercedes and him sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so begins another Caramelotti Publication! This is tazitz and I was gonna post this last night, but I was super tired and it seems that the Caramelotti late night writing/tumblr sessions might finally be catching up with me... WHY? Its almost the end of summer!**

**Oh and have you guys seen that new preview for Glee!Live? THE MINI WARBLER? SO FUCKING CUTE! And if they use the movie to show us that Blaine transferred to McKinley... I, along with almost none of the Glee fandom, actually wouldn't have a problem with it...**

**WHATEVA, WHATEVA, I DO WHAT I WANT!**

***Sigh* I wish we could post .gifs on here... Anyway! Tell us what you think and where you think this will go! Until tonight... Or tomorrow morning!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's day had begun just like every other day. Granted, he was in a new town, in a new house, in a new school, but he was extremely grateful that he wasn't back at his old school. In all actuality, Blaine had wanted to go to Dalton Academy School for Boys, but his parents couldn't afford to send him there, no matter how safe he would have been.

As he got dropped off at school by his mother, he glanced around the parking lot. He noticed Kurt hanging out with some of the jocks he had been invited to sit with last week (Puck, Finn… Maybe?) He locked eyes with the boy and raised his hand in greeting. Kurt smiled and raised his hand back, beckoning the boy to join them.

He walked across the pavement, weaving between cars, finally reaching the group. "Hey, Kurt, Hey… Puck." He threw out there, unsure of himself. He sighed, relived, when Puck raised a fist.

"Pound it." Blaine made a fist as well and hit Puck's offered hand with his own.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt smiled. "How was your weekend? Were you able to catch up with your homework from your first week of classes?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I was ahead of where you guys are in most classes back at my old school, so its pretty much old news." An extremely obnoxious cough sounded from an unknown member of the group. An unknown _girl _member.

Blaine turned his head to look at the girl and she winked at him, saying, "Hey hot stuff. I'm Santana. I just want to personally welcome you to McKinley High." Blaine winced internally, not really knowing how to respond to that in front of everyone. Puck looked put out and looked at Santana, pouting.

"What about me?"

Santana just scoffed and said, "I know you, Puck. He's new. He's mine." Blaine felt a little uncomfortable at the way Santana was now leering at him and tried to make excuses to leave.

"Well, I think I should head to first period then." Blaine said and started walking away. Kurt rolled his eyes and caught up with him.

"Oh just ignore Santana. She flirts with anyone she sees. She even tried with me once, but Mercedes is perfect for me." Kurt explained. Blaine smiled weakly and nodded. The two boys walked to their first period class and grabbed their seats. Blaine could see Santana join them in class and shuffle to her seat near the back. A couple minutes after class started, Puck shuffled in, playing sick to the teacher who glared at him but didn't say anything else. He moved to the back of the classroom where Santana was sitting and they seemed to get into a heated argument

Blaine looked at Kurt, wondering what was going on and Kurt just mumbled, "They are always on again, off again. Never know with them." Class ended and Blaine exited the class. He heard someone come up behind him and grab his arm.

"Hey, hobbit! Wait up." Blaine looked behind him. It was Santana. Somehow, the guys seemed to be nowhere to be found, and he was left with Santana to walk with him to his next class.

"Uh, Hi, Santana." Blaine responded, clutching his books to his chest and secretly wishing she wouldn't follow him. Something about her seemed a little bit intimidating. But maybe it was just the nerves from being the new kid, and she was just overly friendly.

Santana slung her arm around the boy's shoulder and walked with him, a move that seemed a little too much like an invasion of personal space to Blaine. "So I was wondering… You have a girlfriend?"

"Well.. uhm.. no.. but I don't think it's the right time for a girlfriend. Stress of starting a new school and all that, no time for a girlfriend." Blaine stammered.

A smug grin spread across the girl's face, "Oh c'mon! A cutie like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" Santana moved to smooth out the boy's collar. "I'd be willing to change that if you'd like! What do you say ? You, me, Breadstix, this Saturday?" Blaine fidgeted with the corner of one of his books, looking for anything to focus his eyes on.

"I have no doubt that you're a nice girl, Santana, but we've just met, and I really don't think I can handle the stress of a new school and a new girlfriend all at the same time."

"C'mon! I'm not that high maintenance! Plus, we go to the same school, I could help you adjust."

"Well thanks for the offer, but I really just want to focus all my time on school right now. I'll… see you around. I've gotta get to class." Blaine rushed off to his second period class, trying to remember if he had any other classes with this Santana girl.

Santana was _livid_. Nobody said no to Santana Lopez. Even guys that had steady girlfriends couldn't say no to her charm and good looks! Something was up with this kid, she just knew it.

As soon as Blaine was off down the hallway, Santana saw Karofsky coming towards her.

"Hey Karofsky!" She motioned for the jock to come talk to her, "Have you seen that new kid? The short one with the curly mop? I think he's _gay_, I just asked him out on Saturday and he gave me a lame excuse saying he's _too busy with school work and shit_." Karofsky laughed.

"Ah! Fresh victim! I like the new kid already!"

* * *

><p>When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Blaine hopped out of his seat and headed for the classroom door. Ever since second period had ended, he felt like he had been getting really weird stares and, maybe he was being paranoid, but he honestly felt like the entire school was laughing at him.<p>

As he walked into the hallway, he spotted a familiar brunette head hurrying past him. "Kurt!" He called after the boy. Kurt turned around and Blaine saw his eyes widen in… Fright? Blaine shook his head. No, why would Kurt be scared of him? The boy faced forward again and took off down the hall at an even faster rate.

Blaine felt his heart sink. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>He found out the next day during lunch. Blaine had his tray of food in his hands and had been looking for a place to sit outside in the beautiful weather when his tray was knocked from his hands. He looked up, shocked to see Puck.<p>

"Puck, what the hell?" He questioned with a hint of a joke in his tone. Puck didn't say a word. Instead, he, along with two other huge muscled guys, picked Blaine up and walked him over to the dumpster. Before he could even begin to question their actions, they swung him up and into the dumpster.

"That's what you get for being a homo, Tinkerbell!" One of the unknown guys sneered down at him.

"Nice one, Karofsky!" Puck and Karofsky high-fived each other.

"Next time you think about coming around us… You better think again, faggot." Karofsky leaned in and spit on Blaine. The boy felt his jaw drop and he couldn't help but look at the group that was watching. He paused, shocked, when he found Kurt's eyes among the group of jocks. Kurt dropped his eyes immediately, kicking the ground at his feet.

Once the bell rang and everyone filed back into the school, Kurt hung back, waiting until he was sure everyone had dispersed into the building. He wandered over to the dumpster where Blaine had been tossed and peered into the dumpster to find Blaine still lying there, defeated. He reached his hand out towards the boy.

"Need a hand? Everyone's gone now."

"No, I've got it, I don't need your help." Blaine declined the outstretched hand, climbing out of the dumpster on his own, brushing off his clothes the best he could. "You'd probably just push me back in anyway, it's not like you did anything to stop them in the first place!"

"Listen, Blaine, I'm sor-"

"No, no you're not!" Blaine snapped, "If you were really sorry you would have at least tried to stop them from tossing me in there in the first place! I thought we could be friends, I thought I could have at least one person willing to be nice to me for a change, but I guess that's too much to ask." Blaine grabbed his fallen book bag and bolted for the building, wiping stray tears from his cheeks.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt sprinted after the boy. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh so you didn't just stand by and let your stupid friends throw me in the dumpster?" Blaine shot back, "You didn't just stand there in silence and let all of that happen without so much as a single protest?"

Kurt felt terrible, he really did. He'd never wanted Blaine to feel like such an outcast, but he couldn't very well defend the rumored gay kid. If he stood up for the gay kid, people might start to think he was gay too. He certainly wasn't gay, he had a girlfriend and he was friends with jocks and watched football with his dad. No, he certainly wasn't gay.

* * *

><p>After school, Kurt was hanging out with his friends when he overheard some of the jocks talking about slushieing the new kid, something about 'a perfect way to welcome the new little homo'. Kurt cringed. Having witnessed many a slushy, he knew it was probably one of the worst things to ever get done to a person.<p>

Maybe there was some way he could catch their attention on something else after school without making it too obvious he was trying to protect Blaine.

"Well if it isn't Tinkerbell, right on time for his 3 o'clock slushy!" Azimio cackled as Blaine rounded the corner of the hallway. Thinking fast, Kurt spoke up.

"Hey guys, I heard that there's free pizza getting handed out in front of the school. We should go check it out!" Karofsky waved his words away.

"Not now Hummel, we've got business to attend to." With that, he launched a bright red slushy into the shocked face of Blaine Anderson. Azimio and Karofsky howled with laughter as they high-fived and walked off to the parking lot to head home.

Blaine sputtered, using his hands to wipe the ice cold liquid sugar from his face. Kurt approached him cautiously. "Here, follow me." He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him into the boy's bathroom. He started the water in one of the sinks and checked it for its temperature. Once it was right, he beckoned Blaine over.

"Why are you helping me? Don't you have to go hang out with your _buddies_?" Blaine spat the last word out. Kurt flinched.

"I'm helping you because those guys are jackasses. We aren't friends, we just have…" Kurt paused, thinking. "We have an understanding. They're cool with me because I'm dating a cheerleader and I'm cool with them… Being assholes." He shrugged helplessly. "It's not a perfect system, but it keeps me out of the line of fire. Now come here."

Blaine rolled his eyes but approached the sink. "Now, bend over and stick your hair in the water. It's the only way you can get it all out without taking a full shower." Blaine complied with Kurt's instructions and immersed his hair in the warm water. He reached up to scrub the corn syrup and food coloring out of his hair, but was surprised when another pair of hands beat him to it. "It's really hard to do it yourself, its best to have a friend help you." Blaine nodded, getting water in his eyes. He placed his elbows on the counter and waited while Kurt finished helping him get clean.

Kurt pulled out a few paper towels, dabbing at the boy's curls and gently guiding his head out of the sink, careful to make sure Blaine didn't hit his head on the faucet. "It's not perfect, but it's about as good as it's going to be without a proper shampoo and conditioning." Kurt ruffled the towel over the shorter boy's hair. "I think I have an extra shirt in my locker if you'd like to borrow it. Your shirt looks a little sticky." Kurt gestured to the boy's shirt.

"Yeah... That would be nice, as long as you don't mind." Blaine's shirt was drenched in sticky red slushy and he knew it would not be comfortable as it started to dry.

Kurt made a quick trip to his locker, returning with a fresh shirt for Blaine to change into. He set the shirt on the sink, and Blaine quickly peeled off his shirt, wiping his shoulders and chest down with a wet paper towel before slipping on the shirt Kurt gave him.

"Thanks, for loaning me a shirt, Kurt, I don't know how much longer I could have stayed in that cold sticky t-shirt."

"You're welcome, Blaine. It's the least I could do after those jocks slushied you."

_Least he could do, my ass,_ Blaine thought, _they're his friends, surely he could have done something to stop them from throwing the slushy at me in the first place. _Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts by Kurt's voice.

"Blaine! For the third time, do you want to get some coffee?"

"Uh, sure, I'd like that." Blaine was reluctant at first, but, Kurt had helped him clean up, and had lended him a shirt. How bad could he be? Maybe he just ended up in the wrong crowd. Blaine surely could use a friend, he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass without at least trying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End Chapter Two! This is tazitz and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added us to their alerts list! We are so flattered and we love to know that you're enjoying what you're reading! Again, let us know what you think!**

**This chapter has been brought to you by Caramelotti while waiting for fucking Pottermore to post their second secret… Fucking shit, it better be up NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt wouldn't have blamed Blaine if he didn't want to come meet him for coffee, but he did.

He wouldn't have blamed Blaine if he got his coffee, thanked him and just walked out the door before they could talk. Kurt would deserve that.

He didn't know why he put up with everyone being such assholes. Maybe it was because he wasn't on the receiving end. If Puck knew what he thought about half the time, he would be in a second though. What straight guy thought about how nice another guys ass looked in jeans. None… None that he knew, anyway. Kurt shook his head as Blaine thanked the woman behind the counter and cautiously made his way over to sit down.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they mentally chose who would speak first. Blaine would open his mouth, then take a sip of his drink. Kurt did the same, looking around the coffee shop.

The phone in his pocket buzzed and Kurt was grateful for the distraction from this awkwardness. He sent a quick text back to Mercedes agreeing to their movie night. When he was done, he tucked the phone away and gave Blaine his full attention.

"Look, Blaine." His voice caught the other by surprise. "McKinley is a hard school to be socially accepted into. I know, I've seen a fair share of people beat down, but I promise, I'm not like that at all. I don't approve of people being slushied, or made fun of for who they are. You should be proud of yourself. Don't let Puck and Karofsky push you around. I won't let them push you around." Blaine lifted his coffee to his mouth but stopped midway.

"Then why did you let them before?" Kurt bit his lip.

"I thought if I just ignored it and didn't pitch in, it wouldn't bother me."

"And now?" Blaine asked.

"I feel terrible," Kurt admitted, looking down.

"How do I know you're not just setting up some kind of elaborate plan or something just to screw me over?"

"I guess you don't," Kurt admitted, bringing his eyes up again to meet Blaine's, "but if you trust me, I think I'll be able to help." Blaine nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Why do you care so much?" That last question stumped Kurt. Why_ did_ he care so much? This wasn't the first time someone at McKinley was accused of and made fun of for being gay, and Kurt obviously wasn't, so it's not like he could relate to Blaine's situation. What made Blaine so different from anyone else?

"I like you Blaine. I don't know you that well, but I know you're different from anyone else. I'd like us to be friends, at least." _At least?_ Kurt mentally groaned. It's like he was implying he would like to be more than friends someday, which he most definitely did not. Kurt Hummel was _not _gay.

Blaine looked at Kurt, pondering Kurt's last statement. He liked him. What does that mean? Blaine decided he wasn't going to read into that too much. Instead, he said, "Right. Well, it's not really what I expected from a new school. I mean, I thought it was okay the first day... and then." Blaine trailed off at that thought.

Kurt looked at him and then asked, "Blaine, why did you transfer to McKinley?" Blaine was silent for a few moments before he answered.

"To escape something like this. I wasn't well liked at my old school, thought I could start anew. Well, so far, that's not worked out so well." Kurt grimaced at the thought.

"So you... were bullied?" Blaine nodded and took a sip of his coffee, staring out the window. Kurt was silent for a moment. He knew the rumors going around about Blaine and he truly wanted to know how valid they were.

Granted, they _were_ started by Santana because he wouldn't go out with her, so Kurt didn't know who exactly was telling the truth. However, he was too afraid to ask Blaine because, if he did ask, would Blaine answer? Would he ask Kurt the same question? What would Kurt say? Why was he even thinking about that? He was straight. He had a girlfriend. They were hanging out later.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Look, I don't really want to place my burdens on you. I'm here. It's a new school. I just want to live my life. Preferably without being attacked every day, but I'll deal."

Kurt looked back at Blaine and asked, "Was the bullying bad? At your old school?" Blaine took another sip from his coffee.

"Yeah." He didn't elaborate.

Blaine obviously didn't want to go into detail, so Kurt didn't pressure him for any more information. He did, however, take everything into consideration. There were the rumors of Blaine being gay going around the school, and he did turn down a girl that could potentially make him quite popular. He was also bullied at his old school for something still unknown to Kurt.

Maybe Blaine actually was gay.

"So, Blaine," Kurt started, looking to change the subject to something a little better than bullying, "What do you like to do outside of school?" Blaine took a swig of his coffee.

"Oh, I don't know. I like to do a bit of reading, and I'm a pretty big movie buff. I have quite the collection of classic films. I also enjoy singing and I play a couple musical instruments."

"Oh! I love classic movies, too! We should compare collections sometime! And my girlfriend Mercedes and I are both in the Glee club at school!" Kurt replied.

Blaine felt his heart drop a little in his chest. Of course Kurt was straight and had a girlfriend, the whole _I like you_ thing was just as a friend. Nothing more than a friend, of course not. Blaine knew better than to think he'd find another gay kid, but he couldn't help but hold onto that spark of hope. He went to a school in Lima, Ohio, of course nobody else there was gay. This new school would turn out to be just like his old one, he was just starting the cycle off again.

"If you'd like, you could hang out with Mercedes and me some time! She's a really wonderful girl!"

"Uh, yeah, I think I'd like that." Blaine replied halfheartedly. What could he do, he wasn't going to turn down the chance to have some friends at this new school.

After a bit more idle chitchat, Blaine glanced at his phone, "I really should be heading home, Kurt. My parents are expecting a detailed report on how the day went." Kurt nodded and got up from his seat.

"I wish I could tell you that things are gonna get better for you, but I can't make promises like that. What I can promise, however, is that I'm going to try to get them to stop picking on you. Last week was your free week…" Kurt paused, picking up his bag and leading the way out of the Lima Bean. "It was your adjustment period, if you will. From now on, you're gonna have to be on your toes because there are no rules for when you're gonna get slushied or locker checked or thrown in the dumpster."

"Thanks for the tip… And thanks for looking out for me. I really appreciate it. My old school was… Kinda tough and the last thing I want is to be afraid to go to school again." They walked to Kurt's car.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine nodded.

"First thing." Kurt smiled and opened the driver's side door as Blaine set out across the parking lot on foot. As Kurt started his car, he realized that Blaine was heading across the street. He approached the boy slowly in his car and rolled down his window. "Do you want a ride?" Blaine shook his head.

"I'm fine; I don't live too far from here." Kurt pulled over to the side of the road and pushed open the passenger door.

"Come on, just get in." Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine." He gave Kurt his address and they took off down the road.

"If you want you can put some music on," Kurt suggested, handing him a a black leather case. Blaine flipped through the sleeves filled with CDs, picked a random one and put it in. After a few moments, music began streaming in through the speakers. Kurt bit his lip as Alexz Johnson's voice began filling his ears and couldn't help but try to relate the song to himself.

"_I can't explain just why I'm acting this way, _

_I can't control it, _

_So I go with it" _

His eyes tried to focus on the street ahead of him, but his mind couldn't. Why did he bother with Blaine so much, anyway? He stole a glance out of the corner of his eye. Blaine was drumming his fingers on his knee to the beat of the song, and lazily gazing out the window. Kurt couldn't help but think of the calm, distracted composure of his face as beautiful. That's normal right? Girls think other girls are pretty, why can't guys think the same about guys? Blaine then looked over and met eyes with Kurt, causing the latter to blush and awkwardly look away watch the road again.

Kurt pulled up at Blaine's house.

Blaine turned to him and said, "Well, this is me. Thanks for the ride Kurt."

He made to get out of the car but Kurt held him back, saying, "Um, so... you will be okay now?"

Blaine looked at Kurt funny and said, "Yeah. I'm good."

He made to walk away again but Kurt called out, "You don't want to... discuss this more?" Blaine looked at Kurt and stared at him for a moment.

"Uh, no that's ok. I just think that my dad is home or something and I don't really want to disturb him or anything..." Blaine said. Blaine got out of the car and started walking up the driveway to his house.

Kurt opened the window and called out, "You sure?"

Blaine looked back and said, "Yeah, my dad wouldn't really approve. See you at school." He walked into his house and Kurt was left to contemplate everything that just happened.

He thought Blaine could be a good friend. He seemed nice enough, although he clearly had some personal things going on. And Kurt didn't know how close he could actually get to him if he wanted to remain popular and untouchable at McKinley. But, for some reason, he wanted to keep Blaine safe. He wanted to look after him at school and make sure nothing happened. Because they were kind of similar in some weird ways. Kurt contemplated all of this as he watched Blaine walk up the paved walk. And he most definitely did not stare at Blaine's ass as he walked into his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the end of chapter three! This is tazitz and I'm really sorry I didn't get this up last night. For some reason, I've been getting really tired really early (It was only 1:30am for Christ sake!) so I barely made it through the chat finishing up the story let alone posting it!**

**Let us know what you think PLEASE! We love reviews, we're actually kind of addicted :p When you're writing with seven people, it's a pretty difficult task, so we just like to know that what we're doing is working well.**

**Also, if you guys have anything that you would like to see happen, LET US KNOW! Tell us in your comment, send us a PM, whatever. We're cool with it!**

**Oh and for anyone with a tumblr… Be sure to track the "Caramelotti" tag. Not only do we post updates on Tumblr, but we also post parts of our writing sessions and just random crap that occurs when we all get together. I'm sure you all would love to see it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt shot a quick text to Mercedes, telling her he'd be coming over before pulling out of Blaine's driveway. He was excited to be able to spend some quality time with Mercedes as they hadn't had much time to just hang out lately.

Kurt knocked on the Jones' front door to announce his presence and Mercedes' dad answered and motioned for him to come in, telling him that Mercedes was in her room. Kurt thanked the man and headed down the hall to Mercedes' bedroom, knocking on the open door before stepping inside.

"Hey boo!" She greeted, putting down the magazine she was reading. Kurt walked across the room, sat next to Mercedes on her bed and kissed her cheek.

"Hi hon! I missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" She smiled because she really did have the most amazing boyfriend. He never complained when she went on and on about the latest trends she was planning on buying, and he never once said no to going to the mall with her. "What have you been up to? I didn't see you after school today."

"Oh, I was just helping a friend out. That new kid, Blaine, some of the guys slushied him and I felt bad and thought I should help him out. We went to get some coffee, he looked like he could use a warm cup of coffee after the slushie incident." Mercedes smiled at Kurt. He was so thoughtful to help out the new kid.

"So he's not fitting in that well?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, you know, new high school, not the greatest situation." Kurt said and then changed the subject. "But enough about him. How are you?" Mercedes smiled back.

"I'm great. I was just looking through this new edition of Vogue I got. You have to see some of these outfits." Mercedes opened a page in the magazine to a page and Kurt looked at it, gasping.

"What were they thinking!" Mercedes giggled, loving how her boyfriend always seemed to know exactly what was wrong with the outfits. Other guys wouldn't care or would just nod along to whatever their girlfriend said, but Kurt actually cared. That made her so happy that she put the magazine down and kissed Kurt. He smiled into the kiss and kissed her back softly.

That was something else Mercedes liked about Kurt. He didn't pressure her into anything. No matter what, he always made sure she was comfortable and let things go at a slower pace. Other guys were all about the sex, but Kurt always put her first as a person. Mercedes continued to kiss Kurt, slowly moving her hand to his cheek. It was so soft. She knew it was his moisturizing routine that he helped her learn once they started dating. Now, her skin was just about as soft as his.

As Mercedes kissed Kurt, Kurt responded to her gently. Kissing like this was nice. It felt like they were just expressing their emotions to each other. Kurt cared deeply for Mercedes and felt like she could truly understand him. She got his love for shopping, vogue, and singing, and never made fun of him for that. He could never really explain that to the guys at school.

Kurt pulled back from their kiss. "'Cedes, you are the best girlfriend in the world." Mercedes blushed.

"Thanks boo. You're the best boyfriend in the world!" She lay down on her bed and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together. Yes, she enjoyed kissing him gently, using their emotions, but she was also a teenage girl and sometimes, she wanted more. As Kurt climbed on top of her, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

Kurt tensed up slightly, but talked himself down. _'This is your girlfriend, Kurt. You're supposed to be trying to get in her pants every second of the day, not getting nervous when she wants to shove her tongue in your mouth.' _He opened his mouth and tentatively let his tongue meet with hers.

Mercedes smiled into their kiss and used her tongue to go over his teeth and gently massage his tongue. As she pulled away from their kiss, she gently bit down on his lower lip and pulled. Kurt jumped. Mercedes stopped, giving him an embarrassed look. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." To mask his discomfort, he claimed her lips with his again.

As their make out session got more heated, Mercedes decided to be a little bit more daring and started moving her hands south. At first, they stayed on his hips, playing with the hem of his shirt. Slowly, they moved further down until they were resting on the buckle of his belt. As she started undoing it, Kurt batted her hand away lightly. Feeling a little discouraged, she kept kissing him, keeping her hands on his hips. After another few minutes, she tried undoing his belt again. This time, Kurt broke their kiss and sat up. "Mercedes, what are you doing?"

"I... I thought we could try something besides kissing." She looked embarrassed, never having thought Kurt would protest. He _was_ a teenage boy, and they had been dating for quite a while, so she had thought they were at that point in their relationship where they could move onto something a little more below the belt. "Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy kissing you, Kurt, I just thought maybe you'd want to try something new." Kurt was sure that his fear showed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think we're ready for that yet." The truth was, _he_ wasn't ready for this yet. He really enjoyed kissing her, going shopping and hanging out, but when it came to doing anything not fully clothed, he was less than enthusiastic. He wasn't sure if he'd _ever_ be completely ready, but he was confident that one day, the timing would be right and they could move forth then. Today wasn't that day, and Kurt didn't see it coming in the near future, either.

"Why not, boo?" She sounded concerned. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I thought maybe…"

"I'm just not very comfortable with sex, okay?" Kurt defended, "Not all couples need to bang every chance they get!"

"I didn't mean actual _sex_, Kurt, we could just…mess around a little."

"No," Kurt snapped back, "I'm not ready for that either. Not _sex_ sex, not 'messing around', not anything."

Mercedes recoiled away from Kurt. He didn't want to do anything with her? Tears sprung to her eyes unwillingly and she moved away from Kurt, turning her head away. Kurt noticed this and then backtracked, "No, Mercedes honey, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just... Not ready for all that yet."

Mercedes glared at him and asked, "And when will you be ready? I didn't mean we had to go much further. Just maybe... you would take off your shirt when we make out. Or we both could. Or something. I mean, that's not too hard, right?" Kurt bit his lip thinking it over. Truthfully, he was perfectly fine with making out with their clothes on just the way they had been, but he could see Mercedes getting annoyed and didn't want to push her away or upset her. He figured, what was a shirt. He would take it off any way to go swimming. It wasn't a big deal. Kurt agreed and took his shirt off. Mercedes smiled a bit and took her shirt off as well, before Kurt could protest. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw Mercedes' bra. He had never seen one before and neither had he seen breasts. He looked at them, trying to see the appeal they held to guys, but Mercedes grabbed him and started kissing him again.

This was different for Kurt. He could feel her breasts against him more and he could feel her heat against his chest. She moaned into his mouth and her hand moved further down again and he jumped back. She looked back at him wondering what was wrong now and he just said, "I think that's enough for today." Kurt put his shirt back on and moved to the other side of the room. He didn't really want to leave it like this but he didn't want to do much more. Mercedes sat up on the bed and looked very disappointed. She figured Kurt must be the only boy who would refuse fooling around.

"I'm sorry 'Cedes, I'll see you later." He mumbled and darted out of her room and out of her house. Once he got safely into his car, he felt himself start to hyperventilate. _What is WRONG with you? Your girlfriend just threw herself at you and you turn her away? What kind of guy does that?_ Kurt tried to control his breathing. _You know what kind of guy turns down his girlfriend, don't you Kurt? _Kurt tried pushing away the unwanted thoughts, his lack of oxygen causing him to see stars. _The GAY type of guy turns down his girlfriend. GAY, KURT, GAY! JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE GAY! _Kurt shook his head and forced his heart to stop racing. As his breathing finally got more controlled, he inserted his key into the ignition and started the car, racing home to drown his mood in a tub of ice cream.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt felt sick. Eating a quarter gallon of ice cream plus chocolate syrup definitely wasn't the right thing to do to make himself feel better. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He halfheartedly went through his moisturizing routine with half the energy he normally used and barely let himself get excited about putting an outfit together for the day. As he walked out the door, he checked his texts and saw he had a new one, received sometime the previous night.<p>

_Hey Kurt, it was really nice hanging out with you today. Thanks for helping me out and thanks for offering to help me. See you later!_

Kurt cringed. How was he going to help the gay kid from getting harassed when he himself had just admitted to himself that he was gay? Kurt debated texting back, but what would he say? He wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Blaine at school. He'd had enough trouble coming to terms with being gay, he really didn't need to be hanging around the incredibly good looking and rumored gay, Blaine Anderson. He put his phone in his pocket, he'd deal with that later. Right now, he had to get to school.

Once Kurt got to school, he rushed to his first class. _Shit, Blaine's in this class, too_. He'd just have to find a seat farthest away from Blaine and hope it was a busy day of taking notes so there'd be no extra time to chat before the bell. Unfortunately for Kurt, there wasn't much work assigned and both he and Blaine had finished their assignments early.

Blaine sat down in the empty desk in front of Kurt, "Hey Kurt! Did you get my text?"

"I uh.. no, I didn't." Kurt lied, pulling out his phone as if he was looking for the missing text.

"Oh, it's not a big deal, all I said was thanks for helping me out and stuff. Thanks for everything, Kurt. I really mean that." Blaine's voice was sincere.

"No problem. It's what I'd want someone to do for me if I was getting bullied." Kurt tried to fake a smile. He was beyond scared that he _would_ be bullied like that, if anyone ever found out he was gay. Blaine smiled at him and started to say something when the bell rang. Kurt felt relieved and moved to get out of the classroom as fast as possible. He didn't really want to avoid Blaine, but... yes. Who was he kidding? He did want to avoid Blaine. If the realization he came to the night before showed anything, he had to stay as far away from Blaine Anderson as possible in order to remain where he was in the status quo at McKinley High.

As he dashed out of the room, he could see Blaine looking at him curiously. Kurt made his way to his next class uneventfully and then went to his locker to switch books. As he was there, he heard someone say his name. He looked up and there was Blaine again.

"Oh. Hi, Blaine." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine looked at him and said, "You forgot your notebook from first period. You dashed out of there so fast."

"Oh. I did?" Kurt asked, faking confusion. Blaine looked at him closely, but just nodded and handed Kurt his notebook. From behind Blaine, Kurt saw Karofsky turn the corner in the hallway and start walking towards them. Kurt panicked a little and said, "Gotta go Blaine, See you!" He ran around the corner before Karofsky could see him talking to Blaine and ran straight into Mercedes.

"Oh, sorry Cedes." Kurt exclaimed.

She looked at him and said, "Whatever white boy." Kurt sighed. Was she mad at him too? It just wasn't his day. He had to avoid Blaine, and now, apparently, find some way to apologize to Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is tazitz (I'm the one who copy and pastes everything together, so most of the time, I'll be the one posting this stuff, but we're all awesome and if you need anything, just shoot us a PM and someone will respond!). Just a note, writing this chapter broke our hearts. Seriously... :'( Do not want. But it had to be done and we did have some want to see more of Kurt and Mercedes relationship, which definitely does make sense considering, well, they ARE dating. **

**Also, someone commented in a review that Kurt's character seems more like something Blaine would be doing and I just wanted to address that because we are writing this story for that reason. Blaine is the one who had a sexuality crisis in the show and Blaine is the one who isn't super flamboyant, so it'd make sense for Blaine to be the one to use a beard. **

**What's the fun in writing something that comes so easily, right?**

**Reviews are love, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt could mark this as one of his worst days ever. Mercedes hadn't talked to him since the night before, Kurt wasn't sure what was wrong with him lately and he'd been avoiding Blaine at all costs because he really felt it was the new guys fault. Sure, it wasn't fair to blame his lack of a sex drive on the new kid, but he never questioned himself before. Blaine seemed to be confident in who he was and Kurt couldn't even keep his shirt off around his girlfriend. Boobs. Just, so much boob. What was he supposed to do with that? He had a penis and those were-

WHY was he thinking about that? In the middle of the day, no less? Slamming his locker, he saw Blaine coming down the hall, giving him a wave. He didn't wave back and turned away just in time to miss Azimio knock Blaine's books all over the floor, while Karofsky pulled him off to the bathroom.

Maybe it was just a fluke. Those hormones his Dad had tried to talk about. He was getting older, needs or something. Perhaps he'd grow out of it. Wake up one morning and be all about the girl parts and the touching and the... nope. Today was certainly NOT that day. What made it worse was that it was a Glee day. Glee day meant sitting next to a ticked off Mercedes, listening to Rachel belt out some solo, and ignoring Blaine's puppy dog eyes. Kurt smiled to himself. He was like a puppy. His thoughts broke when he heard everyone laughing. Whipping around, his eyes settled on a very soaked through Blaine Anderson.

Blaine looked lost and embarrassed standing in the crowd of people; Karofsky and Azimio must have given him a swirlie. Kurt couldn't help but notice the attractive way his curls were matted to his forehead and a few beads of water that slowly trailed down his cheek along his jaw. He then realized Blaine was looking back at him and he decided to ignore him and stick his head back inside his locker, pretending to be distracted by something inside and ignoring the way his stomach filled with guilt. He was breaking his promise to help Blaine. It wouldn't be so hard if Blaine didn't mess with his brain all the time and wasn't so goddamn attractive.

An extra shirt lying at the bottom of the metal locker caught Kurt's attention. He figured it was the least he could do, but didn't know how to face Blaine after blatantly ignoring him in front of everyone. Then he saw next to the shirt was a nail file. What, guys can't take care of their nails? Dirty hands were repulsive, but right now Kurt had an entirely different use in his mind. He picked up the two items and headed down the hallway towards Blaine's locker.

As Blaine had left the hallway in an attempt to avoid more harassment, Kurt crept up to his locker and looked around a bit. No one really cared what he was doing. He used the nail file to slowly break into Blaine's locker. This was tough, maybe if Puck was helping this would go faster. Karofsky and Azimio passed by him on their way back down the hallway. They saw him with the nail file and Blaine's locker and gave him a high five. They must have thought he was trying to prank Blaine even more. Kurt waited until they passed around the corner before opening the locker and putting the shirt in. He added a little note that said, "Sorry." Kurt closed Blaine's locker and walked off to Glee club. He knew it wasn't much, but it was something at least. He knew he would dread glee club but entered anyway. When he looked around the room, Mercedes glared at him and he winced a little. He would have to make it up to her. He sat down beside her and said, "Hey Cedes." She looked at him and tried to look away when Kurt said, "Look, I'm sorry. I had a lot going through my head that night. I didn't mean for that to happen." Kurt was hyper aware of everyone else in Glee Club listening in to their conversation, so he wanted to keep it brief. "Mercedes, you are amazing. And any guy would be lucky to have you. And I am privileged to be given that opportunity. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted. But trust me, you are amazing and I love being with you. How about I make it up to you? We can go shopping? I'll buy you anything you want."

Mercedes looked at him and said, "Anything?"

"Within reason." Kurt amended, laughing.

"I'll hold you to that!"

"I'm a man of my word! How's Thursday after school sound?"

"Alright! Sounds perfect! It's a date!" She said, smiling and shook Kurt's hand. Mr. Schuester clapped his hands, cutting off all conversations going on in the choir room.

"Alright class! Let's get down to business! We've got a lot of work to do if we're going to make it to regionals!"

After Glee practice, Mercedes had somewhat forgiven Kurt for his behavior. She couldn't stay mad at him for long because, overall, he was a pretty great boyfriend. Kurt was relieved that Mercedes forgave him without having to apologize for days to make up for it. The two of them walked hand and hand through the hall, Kurt was walking Mercedes to her locker and then she'd come with him to his before heading home.

As they were headed towards Mercedes locker, Kurt saw Blaine turning the corner and walking towards them.

"Hey Kurt! I just wanted to thank you for the shirt. It was very nice of you!" Kurt kept his eyes on the lookout for any of the jocks before answering.

"Oh, don't mention it!" Just then, Kurt saw Karofsky coming down the hallway. He pulled at Mercedes' hand, urging her to follow.

Confused, Blaine stared after the pair down the hall. He wasn't sure what was going on, but one minute he was thanking Kurt, the next, Kurt was long gone down the hallway. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Kurt seemed like a nice guy, but he was always skittish and running away from him quickly. He wanted to think that maybe Kurt was just a busy guy, but in the back of his mind, he still couldn't get over how Kurt only seemed to be friendly with him when it was convenient. He shook his head and made his way to the front doors. Maybe he was just upset about something. Tomorrow was a new day, he thought, Kurt would definitely be acting normal by then.

* * *

><p>Within 10 minutes of entering McKinley the next day, Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't going to be acting any better. Hell, he thought, if anything, Kurt was acting even worse than he was yesterday. Blaine had approached the taller boy at his locker and as soon as Kurt saw him, his eyes bugged out and he slammed his locker and practically ran down the hall. Blaine had really been hoping that Kurt would greet him, just to prove him wrong, but now he couldn't deny that something was wrong with Kurt.<p>

During their second period Spanish class, Blaine was one of the first to enter the classroom. He picked a seat near the front and made sure to save another one next to him for Kurt, just in case. Kurt entered the room no more than two seconds before the bell rang. As he looked around the room, he saw the seat Blaine had saved for him and deliberately went to sit in a seat all the way in the back. Kurt had told him once that he hated sitting at the back of the classroom because teachers always assumed that slackers sat in the back. He sighed, feeling his heart grow heavy. So this is how it was gonna be? Nothing was going to change from his last school to this one.

Blaine tried to not let the realization hurt him. What else had he expected? He lived in the middle of Ohio; people weren't exactly waving rainbow flags over their heads. He just thought he might have found at least one person who didn't hate him before getting to know him. He felt defeated, but something made him not want to give up on Kurt. He had been so willing to help Blaine the other day, there had to be some reason why he suddenly withdrew himself.

It still hurt all the same.

During the glee club meeting that day, Kurt completely avoided him at all costs. Blaine had arrived first and what Kurt walked in, he chose a seat on the opposite side of the room. If they both happened to be facing each other, Kurt avoided eye contact. Once Mr. Schuester dismissed the club, Kurt got stuck behind the crowd, to Blaine's advantage. He stopped the taller boy, grabbing his arm. "Kurt, why are you avoiding me?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked away. Every time he took in Blaine's face, his mind seemed to fill with incoherent thoughts that only made everything harder. "I know I said I could help you but..." Kurt trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"But what?"

"I just- I can't." Kurt voice broke at the end of his statement. Blaine glanced around to make sure nobody was nearby before replying.

"Look, Kurt, you've been ignoring me like the plague. Normally I would assume it's because you found out I'm gay, but those rumors were spread before you came to talk to me, so I know that's not the reason. You've been acting like you're scared or something and you definitely weren't the other day in the coffee shop. I thought you might be different from the other jocks, but I guess I was wrong." Blaine turned and walked away, leaving Kurt speechless at the doorway of the choir room.

Kurt stood there contemplating what Blaine just said. Did Blaine know? Was he that transparent? Kurt felt like his life was unraveling. He looked around and realized he was the last one standing there in the choir room, besides Finn, who was still grabbing his bag. Kurt looked back to Finn, could he have heard?

Then he looked back again as Finn bent down to grab his bag. Wow. Finn Hudson has a nice ass. No wait, backtrack. Kurt, you are not gay, you like girls. You like Mercedes. You like boobs. Why are they called boobs? What was their purpose? Aren't they just there to feed children? Why would men be attracted to that? No. He was attracted to that.

But he wasn't. There was just something about... oh. Finn Hudson was right in front of him now. Finn smiled at Kurt, causing his heart to beat faster. "See you later!" Kurt smiled weakly, feeling his knees turn to jelly.

"Yeah." His eyes followed Finn out of the building, his head tilting slightly to watch.

After a minute, Kurt looked around, paranoid, to make sure no one saw then ran to his car. He couldn't believe he had just checked Finn Hudson out. He would never be able to live this down if anyone found out. He would be treated exactly like Blaine. That was his biggest worry because, if other people found out, then he would have to accept it. It had been on his mind for the longest time and now he really just had to admit to himself. He didn't like girls. He liked guys. He was gay. He tried to deny it by dating Mercedes. And Mercedes was lovely. She was an amazing friend and for anything non-sexual, she was a great girlfriend for Kurt. But he really couldn't bring himself to go further with her. Kurt felt bad, knowing he was using her, but still couldn't find it in him to dump her yet. Having a girlfriend was a great way to cover the fact that he wasn't exactly interested in girls. She was technically his beard. Kurt hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at him when he came out.

But wait… Why would he have to. If he could just survive high school...

As Kurt contemplated this, he missed someone walking up to his car. He jumped as someone knocked on the window and then saw it was Puck, Azimio and Karofsky. He opened the window. "What's up guys?"

Puck winked at him and asked with a devilish smirk on his lips, "So, you up for showing that fag what he deserves tomorrow?"

Azimio added, "Tomorrow morning, get here early."

Karofsky added, laughing, "Dumpster Dive before school." They all high fived.

"We shall see you there." Puck said before they all started laughing and walked off to their cars.

Kurt stared wide eyed after them, wide eyed and full of fear, "Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And scene! Thoughts, remarks, questions? Also, it has come to our attention that people have been commenting on our spelling errors. If you wanna be that nitpicky, go ahead, be my guest. **

**We at Caramelotti don't really give a damn if you're making fun of our typos, plot line, whatever. Why? Because we're fucking badass and we know it. Its called confidence.**

**In response to a few of our reviews: If you think reading the make out scene between Kurt and Mercedes was awkward… Try having to write it! We were in a collective state of discomfort while writing it, don't think it was enjoyed! Also, it seems as though people seem to think that Kurt is avoiding Blaine because he is gay… That's not why he is avoiding the guy. I mean, yes, he is avoiding Blaine because he is gay, but only because he doesn't want the jocks to see him with Blaine and think that he is also gay or a sympathizer. Also, in case you haven't noticed, Kurt finds Blaine attractive. Very attractive. If you weren't comfortable with your sexuality and then found yourself in a situation that was forcing you to accept your sexuality, wouldn't you avoid it too? Just a quick thought to chomp on. Until tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt worried about the next day all night. He didn't want to have to help the jocks throw Blaine in the dumpster. He didn't want Blaine to be thrown in the dumpster at all. He had to find a way to help Blaine without making himself a target as well. Kurt mulled over this as he fell into a restless sleep.

When he got up from bed, he noticed the time and quickly put his clothes on. He ran out the door, knowing that the jocks would be catching up to Blaine early at the dumpsters. He drove as fast as he could, surprisingly running into absolutely no traffic. Perhaps it was because it was early in the morning, but something still struck Kurt as odd.

Kurt parked his car in the parking lot of the high school, out of sight from the main entrance and looked toward the dumpsters. He could see Karfosky, Azimio and Puck milling around. He waited in his car until he saw more students drive in and then he saw Blaine's car pull up. Blaine must have arrived early today because there weren't many other students hanging around. Kurt quickly got out of his car and ran to Blaine before he could make his way near the jocks. "Blaine!" Kurt called out. He tried to stay semi-quiet so only Blaine would hear him. Blaine turned around and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"You can't go in that way! The jocks are going to throw you in the dumpster!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine looked at Kurt and asked, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing to the jocks at the dumpster.

"Oh." Blaine said as he saw them. "What should I do?" Blaine asked, his face betraying the calm in his voice. Kurt looked around worriedly before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him inside the school from a different entrance. They ran through the hallways together, hand in hand, and Kurt saw the jocks entering the school, upset that they missed Blaine. Kurt quickly pulled Blaine into a spare classroom, locking the door and turning off the lights.

Blaine looked at him questioningly and Kurt said, "So they think no one is in here." Blaine nodded in agreement. Kurt looked back at Blaine and noticed how strong his jaw line was. He really was very sexy. The way his tongue crept out to lick at his bottom lip when he was worried or how his brow furrowed in concentration. Kurt could feel his pants getting tighter and licked his own lips. Blaine looked back at Kurt and saw him staring.

"What... you all right?" Kurt just nodded his head. "Thanks, for saving me. I... I thought after the other day that you really didn't give a shit what happened to me. I misjudged you Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine smiled at him and gave his arm a squeeze, letting it glide down the muscles in Kurt's arm. The high tenor felt his mouth go dry, watching the subtle motion from the other. It shouldn't have been so hot, a simple touch, but it was. "How long do you think we have to hide in here?" Blaine asked him, not really paying attention to how uncomfortable Kurt was getting.

"Dunno. Why? You have a hot date or something?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned back to Kurt, glad it was dark enough in the room to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I was just joking, Blaine."

"I- I know. Yeah, no I just, don't want to be late for, um..." They were both staring at each other, wondering who would make the first move now. Blaine had had a crush on Kurt since the first day he saw him, but Kurt was straight, right? He had a girlfriend, anyway. "I think it might be safe-" but he was halted by Kurt's hand sliding into his. "What are you-?"

"Seeing something," Kurt said and before Blaine could protest, their lips had crashed together in the darkness of the empty classroom. Blaine pulled away.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Don't pretend like you haven't wanted the same thing, Blaine," he replied before reattaching their lips. Once again, Blaine broke off.

"But you have a girlfriend," he protested.

"Oh my God, Blaine. Stop questioning me and just go with it." Kurt pulled their mouths together again, this time slipping his right leg between Blaine's and pushing it against to now apparent bulge in his pants. He let out a throaty moan at the longed-for pressure. Kurt bit down on Blaine's lip before moving to place open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, making his way down to the pulse point in his neck. He tentatively bit down on the soft skin then ran his tongue across to soothe it.

"What if someone walks in?"

"It's early enough before school, plus nobody ever uses this room," Kurt said between the kisses on Blaine's neck. Kurt licked down the tendon before getting stopped by Blaine's collar. "This is in the way," He frowned before literally ripping the shirt off Blaine's chest.

"I need to wear that today!"

"I always have another in my locker. Plus I wouldn't mind watching you walk around in my clothes all day. It's like I'm claiming my territory; you're mine, Blaine Anderson." He moaned happily as Kurt moved his lips to his nipple, gently biting down. Blaine slid his hands beneath Kurt's shirt before helping him lift it over his head and pushing their bodies flush together, kissing passionately as they were before. Blaine sucked on Kurt's tongue and tangled his fingers into his soft brown hair, tugging gently. Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's back before grabbing his ass, allowing Kurt to wrap his legs around the shorter boy's waist, then pushed Kurt's back against the wall of the classroom.

Kurt couldn't keep himself quiet as Blaine took control. He raked his fingernails up Blaine's naked back and crushed their lips together, doing anything and everything in his power to get closer to Blaine. He used his position on the wall to his advantage and started grinding against Blaine's groin, throwing his head back and moaning at the friction he was causing. Unable to stand it anymore, he dropped his legs back to the ground, grabbed Blaine's shoulders, and turned him to slam him into the wall, no longer caring who might hear.

Blaine winced in pain as the wall collided with his bare back, but forgot about the pain seconds later when Kurt began attacking his neck, licking and biting his way down to his shoulder. Upon reaching his collar bone, Kurt sucked hard, hard enough to leave a mark, and Blaine groaned, threading his fingers through his hair. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt headed further south, nipping and kissing along his stomach before stopping at the waist of Blaine's jeans.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" He wondered coyly, fluttering his long eyelashes in Blaine's direction.

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're going to do about this!" Blaine smirked, pushing Kurt backwards and down onto a desk, his hands trailing down the porcelain skin from shoulder to the waistband of Kurt's jeans. Blaine quickly unbuttoned the boy's jeans, swiftly pulling them off and tossing them somewhere on the floor.

"Blaine! Those are—" Blaine cut off Kurt's whining with soft kiss to his mouth.

"I don't care what they are, Kurt! They belong on the floor!" Blaine sucked at Kurt's collar bone before moving down to nip and kiss at the boy's hip bone, causing a low moan to spill from the boy's lips.

"Oh my gahhh, Blaine…Please…"

"Please, what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, smirking up at the boy.

"I don't care, Blaine, just do _something_! _Please_!" Kurt whined.

"Mmm fine!" Blaine hummed against the boy's hip, yanking down the boy's boxer briefs, and taking the boy's erection in his fist. Kurt arched his back, trying to push himself into Blaine's tight fist, desperate for more friction. "Mh uh!" Blaine shook his head, placing his hand against the boy's hip to still him.

Before Kurt could even protest, Blaine's tongue was lapping against the head of the boy's cock, causing Kurt to grab at the edge of the desk. "Blaine! What are you—"

"Shhh, Kurt, you need to be quiet!"

"How can you expect me to be quiet when you're sucking me off in an empty classroom!"

"Just try, for me okay?" Blaine winked at Kurt before sinking his mouth down around the boy's erection. Kurt bit his lip, trying to stay quiet, but it was a lost cause, there was no way he'd be able to stay silent when he was being sucked off in an empty classroom.

Kurt looked down at Blaine through lust filled eyes, and Blaine looked back up and winked at Kurt. Blaine laughed a little around Kurt's cock and Kurt threw his head back and moaned at the pleasure. Suddenly, Kurt felt all the pleasure stop and looked to see Blaine no longer in between his legs. He whined in displeasure as he saw Blaine moving away from him, searching through random drawers in the classroom.

"Blaine! What are you doing? Get back here!" Kurt hissed.

Blaine looked back and said, "One moment. Did you know this is the Home Ec classroom?" Blaine pulled out a large tub of chocolate syrup and brought it back over. Kurt looked at him confused.

"Blaine what are you...? Kurt trailed off as Blaine drizzled the chocolate syrup all over his dick. Kurt was mesmerized, watching as each drip coated his cock in a thick layer, then started dripping onto the floor.

"We can't have that." Blaine said and brought his tongue to the underside of Kurt's dick, slowly licking at the chocolate. Kurt moaned loudly, not even caring if anyone heard anymore. He looked downward and couldn't believe the sight. Blaine was licking at his dick, and sucking off all the chocolate syrup, as the excess dribbled onto his face, leaving it very messy and sticky. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine as he licked at his own cheek to get some of the sauce off. Then Blaine opened his mouth wider and pulled Kurt's cock entirely into his mouth.

Kurt's entire body went tense before he let out the loudest moan yet, hands fisting into Blaine's hair. Blaine sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing out as he tried to make Kurt come as fast as possible. Kurt felt his hips thrust into Blaine's mouth and quickly held himself back so he wouldn't hurt Blaine, but Blaine winked at him and mumbled around Kurt's dick. Kurt didn't know exactly what he said but it sounded like, "let go." And that's exactly what Kurt did. He couldn't help it anymore and Kurt started fucking Blaine's mouth forcefully. Blaine accepted everything Kurt was doing like he had been sucking dick for years.

Kurt knew he wouldn't last much longer and soon, strings of come shot down Blaine's throat and Kurt looked on amazed as Blaine swallowed every last drop. It was the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen and he couldn't believe what had just happened. Blaine Anderson had just blown him in the Home Ec classroom after sucking chocolate sauce off his dick. Kurt smiled lethargically, and noticed his pants were kind of wet.

Wait... that didn't make sense. Why would his pants be wet? He wasn't wearing pants and Blaine just swallowed his come. Kurt felt the world become blurry and then suddenly he heard beeping. "That's strange..." Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt shot up in bed at an alarming rate. He was confused. Wasn't he just at school…? Looking at the clock, he discovered the source of the beeping noise that had interrupted his amazing dream. Actually looking at the clock, he saw that it was actually still morning and he hadn't made it to school yet. It all must have been a dream. Where he saved Blaine and then got a blowjob.<p>

"Fuck," Kurt mentally cursed, "This isn't good. There is no way I like Blaine Anderson." Then he realized that if that was all a dream, Karofsky, Azimio, and Puck were still going to be waiting for Blaine at the dumpster this morning. And if he wanted to do anything about it, he would have to hurry.

Kurt skipped over his usual morning routine for his abridged version that he used only when he was in his biggest hurries. The speed of his pace helped to momentarily distract him from thinking too long or hard about the sex he just had about Blaine, but the drive to school was a different story. He couldn't believe he had just had a sex dream, especially about another guy, or how realistic it was that it made him cream his pants. Kurt gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried to think of something- anything else. He finally arrived at McKinley and pulled into his usual parking spot to see Karofsky, Puck, and Azimio standing by the blue dumpster next to the high school. He quickly undid his seat belt and made his way over to the three jocks, devising some sort of a plan to get them away.

"Hummel!" Karofsky shouted.

"You showed up!" Puck said and clapped him on the back. Kurt bit his lip.

"Actually you guys, I came to warn you that I heard Schuester tell the guidance counselor that he overheard your plans yesterday and was planning on stopping you, so unless you guys want another detention you should probably get lost." He decided his story was plausible enough, but Puck started laughing.

"One more detention's not gonna make a difference on my permanent record, Hummel. Besides, the homos already here and I don't see anybody around to stop me." Kurt's head snapped around to the direction Puck was looking to see Blaine getting out of a small black car only around thirty feet away.

The three jocks started to make their way over to him and Kurt quickly followed on their tail. "You guys, there's way too many people around; I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Can it, Hummel! The faggot won't know what's coming to him, and we'll be done before you know it," Azimio said. Blaine finally acknowledged the four boys gathering towards his car too late. Blaine's eyes met Kurt's, immediately reminding him of the last time he looked into the same hazel eyes, back in his bedroom when his mouth was around his- Kurt blushed scarlet red and quickly looked away.

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt. After their talk, he thought that they had finally come to an understanding. Apparently not, seeing as the boy was just awkwardly standing there, looking at the ground like the coward he was. "H-Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up? Your ass in the dumpster, that's what's up!" Azimio cracked as Puck and Karofsky took the boy by both arms and led him to the dumpster.

"Seriously, guys? Why, why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" Blaine pleaded, trying to get Kurt to look at him. Puck laughed.

"You exist, Tinkerbelle! The fact that you exist and think it's all "cool" to be a queer is what you've done to me. You've personally offended me!" He bent down to grab Blaine's legs. "Azimio, Karofsky, get in position." The two football players gripped Blaine by the arms and Puck lifted his legs off of the ground. "Okay, on the count of three. One… Two… Three!" They tossed Blaine into the dumpster, messenger bag and all.

"Alright! Maybe he'll stop showing up now!" Karofsky cheered, exchanging high fives with Puck and Azimio. When it came time for Kurt to high five the boy, he did so half-heartedly. "Whats your damage, Hummel?" Kurt jumped, getting caught up in his day dreaming about his… Night dream.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing, its nothing. I'm just tired, didn't sleep well last night." The three football players shrugged their shoulders as they started walking away.

"Whatever you say Hummel. We'll catch you later!" As soon as they were out of sight, Kurt hurried to the dumpster and peered inside. There Blaine was, laying in the trash, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. Kurt held his hand out.

"C'mon, I'll help you out." Blaine blinked and focused his eyes on Kurt. Instead of grasping the offered hand, he hoisted himself up to the ledge of the dumpster and managed to swing his legs over to land on the sidewalk below.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me, Kurt Hummel. I thought you were different. I thought you were going to break the stereotype that the world has built about good looking, popular guys in high school." He took a moment to straighten his jacket before giving Kurt a look of absolute disgust. "To me, you are even worse than they are. You have a conscience and a basic understanding of right and wrong. You know that what they're doing to me is wrong, yet you continue to watch it and not say a word in protest." He turned on his heel and started walking away. Before making it too far, he turned and hissed, "_You disgust me_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts, questions, comments, concerns? Let us know! The review button is right below!**

**Also, just so acknowledge the people who would prefer longer chapters with less frequent updates… Honestly, that isn't going to happen. Caramelotti gets together every single night (Around 930 mountain time… AKA THE PAST!) and we chat and have fun and we write. We've been doing this for the past two months and its probably not going to change. We don't really have the option to keep something hanging and then come back to it the next day and keep the same thought process going. Having seven writers living in different states (Or Canadialand…) means that writing is difficult enough as it is, so we aren't too keen on making things even more so difficult.**

**However, we DO appreciate all of the feedback we received and we would love to keep hearing it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and liveblogging your reactions on tumblr… Seriously, its hilarious/amazing to see things like that just pop up unexpectedly.**

**One last thing… TRACK THE TAG "CARAMELOTTI"! You will NOT regret it… I promise you, go search right now and just see what goes into our writing sessions… We're kinda insane. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt froze at Blaine's words. He was really upset. Like, he'd never been picked on before. Sure, what the boys were doing was wrong, but everyone got teased or picked on. Then again, it wasn't for being gay.

There was something about getting picked on for who you loved that just didn't settle right. Looks, whatever, how you talk or act, fine, but when it came to love, call Kurt a sap, but that was sacred.

He watched Blaine take off into the school and he followed. He was upset and he thought Blaine was being rude. Kurt was trying. Well, he thought he was, anyway.

It took Kurt a few minutes to find him, walking into the men's room. He heard crying and he caught the door to the bathroom so it wouldn't make noise. It was Blaine, he was talking to someone, but there was no one in any of the other stalls. Besides, he didn't think anyone talked to Blaine here aside from him. But the crying tugged at Kurt and he leaned on the counter, listening.

"... t-they... I got thrown in a dumpster," Blaine cried, obviously trying to calm himself down. "I've had my head stuck in a toilet. They threw slushies at me! Who... who does that? I didn't think it could get any worse than there, but its close. I mean, they're just disgusted with me. That I can handle, but the physical stuff. Eric, I'm scared," he said, his voice catching. Kurt leaned forward a little more, trying to hear. "I freeze up, whenever they get close. All I can think about is- I know. I know they did. But my ribs just healed up and bruises are all gone. I shouldn't be scared of getting hurt like that again."

Kurt covered his mouth, sure his eyes were huge from shock. Blaine had been beat up. That was disgusting and horrible. Kurt couldn't help but feel like a monster. He was standing idly by as the bullying of Blaine was slowly getting worse. He had no idea what Karofsky or Azimio or Puck's limits were, or if they would even stop at all.

"...I would switch schools again, but I don't think my family can handle it anymore. There aren't any other public schools in the area and we can't afford to move or send me to a private school. The hospital bills really wiped us out." Blaine exhaled sharply, still trying to regain his composure. "I just don't know what to do anymore... Well, there's glee club, they're nice enough there... I thought there was someone, but I was wrong..." Kurt dropped his head and slipped back out of the door without making a sound; he couldn't handle listening anymore. He had never felt so guilty and ashamed of himself before. Was his reputation really worth letting Blaine get harassed to no end? Of course, defending Blaine would also subject him to his own bullying, but they would at least have each other. Kurt decided then and there that he'd have to do something to make Blaine feel a little better. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't step in and do the right thing.

After first period, Kurt saw Blaine at his locker, his eyes were still swollen from crying. "Hey, Blaine, I'm sor-" Blaine whipped around instantly at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Don't give me this fake apology bull crap, you're not sorry. If you were really sorry, you would have done something to stop them."

"It's not what you think, Blaine."

"Oh, I know exactly what's going on! You're the bait. You're going to pretend to be my friend, and lure me into some sort of trap so you and all your jock buddies can run me out of the school." Blaine slammed his locker, stomping off down the hall. "I'm not falling for your crap."

Kurt slumped down next to the locker, feeling defeated. He really did deserve for Blaine to walk away from him and not believe him, he'd been a horrible person. He had to befriend Blaine and make it up to him somehow, even if it took until the day they graduated.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, he overheard Karofsky and some of the jocks planning to lock Blaine in the port-a-potty after school. This was his first chance at redeeming himself and he was going to take it. If he successfully stopped Blaine from walking out his usual way after school, he could help Blaine get home without anyone seeing them.<p>

Kurt slipped a note in Blaine's locker, 'I'm really sorry for not stepping in before. They're planning another attack. Whatever you do, don't use the back door after school. I promise I'm only trying to help. ~K' Blaine was reluctant to believe the note. He thought for sure it was a trap, but as he passed by the back door of the school, he saw one of the jocks' letterman jackets out the door. What was the harm in using another door today? It couldn't be any worse than having to walk by the jocks. Blaine made his way out one of the side doors nobody ever really used, so luckily nobody else was around. 'Well, maybe it wasn't a trap.' He thought to himself.

Kurt had been waiting in his car, parked inconspicuously, but close enough to the back of the school that he could see if Blaine had decided to walk out the back. He also has a good enough view of Blaine's car, and sighed with relief when he saw Blaine was getting inside. Kurt couldn't help but notice how good-looking Blaine was again. He was sitting in his car, digging for something under the seat. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration until he finally pulled out a silver disk and pushed it into the cd player.

A small smile spread across Blaine's face and Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling too. Blaine had no acknowledgement of the people around him in the parking lot; he was in his own bubble, being himself. Kurt longed to see more of that Blaine. When he watched the curly haired boy pull away he decided he should get going too.

Kurt didn't like driving in the car. He always felt trapped in his thoughts; the task of driving had become too simple to distract him anymore. He finally decided it wasn't normal for someone straight to find Blaine so attractive.

Or any guy for that matter.

What had been stopping him before from exploring thoughts like this was society's way of shaping his mind, growing up in Ohio. He had always thought being gay was wrong. But what could be so wrong about it? Love is love. All Kurt had to do was admit it to himself. Nobody else actually needed to know right now; it wasn't their business.

Kurt parked in the drive way of his home and made his way into his bedroom. Burt was at the shop so Kurt had it to himself for at least another hour. He flopped down onto his bed and continued thinking. If he could just survive these next few years of high school he could go to college in New York or somewhere where everyone was a lot more accepting. Maybe he could even pursue a career in singing or acting. He had to admit it was something he had always secretly wanted to do. All he had to do is say those two little words and his thoughts would stop being contradictory and conflicting. He wiped a small tear away from his eye and sighed.

"I'm gay," He whispered to himself.

Kurt sighed in relief a second after he finally said it. It felt great. He said it a little bit louder. When nothing happened, his face cracked into a smile and he screamed it at the top of his lungs screaming.

"I'M GAY!" Kurt looked around and nothing happened yet again. He giggled a little and thought of what Blaine's reaction would be if he knew and then his phone rang. He jumped and then looked to the caller ID. It read 'Mercedes'. Kurt froze. He could answer the phone, but right now all he was thinking about was how he was gay. He was a horrible boyfriend to Mercedes and he felt horrible for stringing her along. But then again, he couldn't _not_ answer; they were finally okay again and he didn't want to lose her. He answered the phone greeting her with a big, "Hi Cedes!"

"Hey White Boy. I missed you today at school. You weren't around much."

"I'm sorry, boo. I've got a lot on my mind... but I can make it up to you. I bought you something." Kurt said. He felt really guilty earlier about everything that was going on and bought Mercedes a lovely scarf. He knew she would appreciate it and it would be his way of saying sorry.

"Really? You didn't have to do that... I realized I shouldn't be so pushy lately anyway."

"I wanted to. And it's not your fault. I'll bring it for you tomorrow?" Kurt said.

"Sure. I'd like that. Can we meet for lunch?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course." Kurt replied. They both talked for a little while about school and clothes before they hung up. Kurt spent the rest of his night thinking and fell asleep with thoughts of Blaine.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt made his way to school a little early. He wanted to find Mercedes and give her the present he had. He found her by her lockers that morning and presented the scarf to her, silently asking for forgiveness from everything.<p>

She thanked him and gave him a brief kiss before they walked to classes together. The next couple of classes passed uneventfully and Kurt head to his study period before lunch alone. Before he made it there, he saw Karfosky and Azimio cornering Blaine in the hallway. He had just gotten his packed lunch out of his locker. Azimio looked at him menacingly.

"Hmm this lunch looks quite good, Tinkerbelle." Karofsky looked inside.

"Too good for a homo to eat" Azimio laughed.

"I think it is ours now!" With that, the two jocks grabbed the lunch bag from Blaine and stalked off into the distance. Blaine looked quite upset, and turned to walk outside. Kurt stared after him for a while before making a decision. He had never really skipped class much before, but study hall wasn't a real class, anyway.

He looked to see if any teachers were looking, ran outside and jumped into his car. He quickly drove to the nearest submarine restaurant and bought himself and Blaine some sandwiches. He drove back to the school and parked the car. It took him quite a while to get back and now it was the beginning of lunch period. He ran back into the school and searched for Blaine, wondering where he was. He peeked into the lunch room but couldn't see him, so he wandered outside. He finally found Blaine sitting in a secluded corner of the bleachers and went to join him.

"Hey," Kurt greeted softly. Blaine looked up at him, but didn't answer. Kurt tried again. "I uh.. saw that they took your lunch and well, I brought you something." Kurt offered the sub to Blaine and Blaine looked up at him blankly.

"Is it poisoned?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gaped back at him and wondered out loud, "You would really think I'd poison your sandwich?" Blaine just shrugged. Kurt sighed and sat down. He unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. He then offered the sandwich to Blaine. Blaine still looked wary, but was hungry enough and took the sandwich, starting to eat. Kurt sighed in relief and took the other sandwich out and began eating. They sat in silence for a while, contemplating everything that was going on. Kurt's phone beeped once or twice, but he was too focused on Blaine and missed it. Meanwhile, back in the lunch room, Mercedes was looking around for Kurt to come in. He said he would meet her for lunch and he was already quite late. She tried texting him but there was no response.

When the boys were done eating their sandwiches, they glanced at each other, neither knowing what to do. Finally, Kurt smiled and broke the tension. "I told you it wasn't poisoned." Blaine rolled his eyes, but Kurt saw a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, well… This was one time." Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine shook his head. "Thanks for the sandwich, I really do appreciate the gesture. I gotta head to class… See you later?" He waved as he went off to his next class.

Feeling elated, Kurt practically floated to his next class. He sat down in his usual seat next to Mercedes and stared at the chalkboard with a dopey smile on his face.

"Uhhh, Kurt? Did you forget something?" Kurt turned his head to look at her.

"I don't believe so, why do you ask?" He instantly knew he was in trouble when he saw the fire flare up in her eyes.

"We were supposed to have lunch together! You didn't show up! What happened?" Briefly contemplating telling her a lie, he settled on telling her the truth instead.

"I was having lunch with Blaine." Mercedes screwed up her face in confusion.

"Blaine, who's Blaine? Wait… Do you mean the new kid? The gay one? Why would you have lunch with him?" Kurt felt his face grow hot.

"He got into a bit of a… Confrontation with Azimio and Karofsky during passing to study hall. They took his lunch, so I went to the sub shop and bought him a new lunch." He shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing.

"You bought him a new lunch? But… Why?" Kurt struggled to come up with an answer that didn't include how hot Blaine's ass looked in his jeans.

"Mercedes, he's the new kid. He's getting bullied and he got his lunch taken away. I'm just trying to be friendly, trying to show him that not everyone at this school is an asshole."

"Well… Next time, just shoot me a text or something, alright boo? I thought you had ditched me for a hot date with another girl." She smiled, poking him in the ribs.

"I'll never be able to find a hotter girl to date than you, Mercedes, I promise you that."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt overheard some of the jocks talking about sneaking up on Blaine during lunch in front of the whole cafeteria. He didn't quite hear what exactly they were going to do, but he knew if he was going to get Blaine to trust him, he had to find a way to get Blaine to skip lunch.<p>

Blaine still wasn't sure what to think of Kurt. Yes, he was trying, but it could still just be a big trap. Maybe the bullies at McKinley just thought everything through a bit better than at his old school. Blaine was on his way to lunch when Kurt came running up behind him, out of breath.

"What's going on, Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine! I'm so glad I caught you! You can't go to lunch! The jocks! They're planning something!"

"What are they-?" Blaine's sentence was cut off when he saw 4 large jocks coming towards him with slushies. He knew it, it was all a trap. Kurt only pretended to help him out. It was all just an elaborate plan to corner him in the hallway so they all attack him with multiple slushies at once.

Just as 4 slushies came flying at Blaine's face, Kurt jumped out in front of Blaine, trying to shield the boy the best he could, falling on top of him in the process.

"Hummel! What'd you do that for?" Karofsky yelled, "Why would you protect the homo?"

"Maybe he's a homo, too!" Another jock laughed.

"Kurt! You didn't have to do that..."

"Yeah... I did, I couldn't let you go it alone. I'm sorry for... well everything."

"But what about the rumors… they're totally going to start spreading rumors about you being gay." Blaine's voice sounded concerned. Kurt just shrugged, "Sometimes you need to stick up for a friend."

**A/N: I'm too tired to come up with anything witty to say tonight. Reviews/comments/questions/whatever are always welcome! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far, we love you!**

**Don't forget to track the Caramelotti tag on tumblr. Good night!**


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend passed uneventfully. Kurt thought there would be more of a backlash to what happened at school, however, he didn't get any sense that people were particularly upset about him standing up for Blaine. He didn't get any phone calls about it and everything seemed fine. He even went shopping with Mercedes on Sunday and they had had a great time together. Kurt found a new pair of boots that were to die for. Maybe the school was finally learning.

Monday morning, Kurt drove to school and parked his car in the senior lot. He got out of the car and looked around for Blaine. Maybe he would be there early. He didn't see him around, so he went into the school. As he walked through the hallways, he could hear people whispering to each other and glancing at him. He looked at them and casually waved. A few of them sneered at him in return. Kurt thought that was a little strange, but shook it off. He made it to his locker and opened it to get his books. He grabbed the books he needed, placed them in his bag and shut his locker. As soon as he did that, he was confronted with Mercedes' face.

"Kurt, what are all these rumors I'm hearing about you saving that new kid because you are both gay for each other?" Kurt's eyes widened. They couldn't know yet. He barely even knew. Where would that come from?

"What? Where did you hear that from?" Kurt tried to keep his voice level.

"I heard you stood up for him, that you took a slushy for him! Now everyone is saying you're boyfriends. I'm not down with that Kurt." Kurt looked at her nervously, trying not to betray his feelings.

"We are not boyfriends; I'm dating you, boo! I was just helping him out. He gets a lot of crap from these guys and it really isn't fair. Why should we judge someone based on who they like?" Mercedes sighed.

"Ok. It's just that you never seemed to care about these issues before. Why now?" Kurt looked at her, blanking on a believable explanation.

It would be so easy just to tell her why, to tell her the truth, but that would break her heart. Kurt really didn't want to do that to her because he genuinely liked her as a person, just not in a sexual way.

"It just doesn't seem fair," Kurt answered lamely. As Mercedes was about to say something else, they both smelt something incredibly repulsive. Turning around to search for the source of the smell, they saw Blaine standing there, covered in garbage. He must have been subjected to a dumpster dive on a Monday when the trash men hadn't picked up every dumpster at the school. Kurt winced. He had told himself that he was going to look out for Blaine. When he hadn't seen him that morning, he just assumed it was because he was inside. He really should have made sure before he came inside. Mercedes looked at Kurt and saw his attention was on Blaine.

"Go." Kurt smiled, pecked her on the cheek, and ran over to Blaine to help him out.

"Hi." Blaine sighed.

"Hi." Even though he took a slushie for Blaine on Friday, Kurt still didn't really know where they stood friendship-wise. "You know me, I always have an extra shirt you can use." He offered.

"Actually, this time, I actually brought a whole other outfit. One too many slushie incidents and you get a bit wiser." Blaine gestured for Kurt to follow and the two of them took off to his locker, then to the bathroom with a set of clothes. Kurt leaned against a sink and waited for Blaine changed in the stall. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You know, I guess I'm not mad at you anymore." Kurt smiled as his heart soared. "It's one to stand up to your friends, subjecting yourself to rumors and what not, but you actually took a slushie for me, and well, those hurt like hell." Kurt laughed a little.

"Yeah, it took me a while to get the stickiness out of my hair and the shirt I was wearing was ruined... but I'd say it was worth it." He finished a little more quietly. Blaine unlocked the stall and walked out.

"Thanks." he said with a small smile. Kurt nodded, but lost his train of thought at the expression on Blaine's face. Kurt really needed to control his reactions.

Jerking himself out of his rapidly turning porn like thoughts, he turned to the mirror and started messing with his hair. "So, what are you doing after school?" He couldn't control the words tumbling out of his mouth. Blaine shrugged.

"Going home, doing homework, watching grass grow… The usual, you?"

"Ummm, I was actually wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out? We could go to your place –" Blaine interrupted.

"No, not my place. I ca- ,We ca-, I mean, my parents don't really like having people over…" His face turned bright red and he placed his hand on the back of his neck. Kurt nodded.

"Then do you want to come over to my place? We can do homework and maybe order some pizza or something like that?" He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping more than he'd like to admit that Blaine would say yes.

"Uh, I have to ask my parents. They're really strict. I mean, not really strict, but they don't like me to make plans without them. I'll call them during passing and let you know in second, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." The bell to signal the beginning of first period rang. "Oh shit, I gotta go. I've been late for this class five times in the past two weeks and she is NOT happy with me. I'll see you in a little bit!" Kurt threw one last smile Blaine's way and rushed out the door to class.

When Kurt entered the classroom two minutes late, he felt like he was on display at a zoo. Every single head in the classroom, including Mrs. Dawson, snapped to look at him. "Mr. Hummel, I suspect you have a good reason for being late?" She got up from her desk and rounded on him.

"I, uh, I…" He paused, shaken by all of the eyes on him. "No, I don't have a good reason. I just lost track of time." He mumbled and managed to squeeze by her to get to his seat.

Blaine rang his parents on his way to first period. "Hey, Mom. Yeah, everything's okay. Well, nothing worse than what's already happened. I just called to ask if I'd be able to go over a friend's house after school. Yeah, just some girl I met in History class, she wants to study. Mom! When I say study, I really do mean just study! Alright, I will. Bye." Blaine didn't like lying to his parents, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. If they'd known he was going over another guys' house to study, they'd never allow it. All they needed to know was that he'd be home late. Kurt was the only person to make any sort of effort to befriend him and he really wanted to take advantage of this opportunity.

After school, Kurt caught up to Blaine in the hall. "So are you coming over my place to study?"

"Yeah, my mom just said to be home before 9."

"Great! That's plenty of time for a little studying and a little hanging out and chit chatting!" They both walked towards Kurt's car, idly chatting on the way to Kurt's house. Blaine couldn't resist watching Kurt. He desperately wanted to get into Kurt's head. What made him different from the other kids, and especially those jocks he hung out with? Kurt was pretty popular, why would he befriend the new kid?

Once they reached Kurt's house, Kurt gave Blaine a quick tour and then they headed down to Kurt's room to hit the books. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Kurt's house was so much more homey than his own. It looked lived in and comfortable, with family photos along the hallway and old drawings taped to the refrigerator, not stuffy like his own, which felt more like a museum than a home.

Blaine stood in Kurt's room, unsure of where he should sit. Kurt probably wouldn't like him sitting on his bed. Who would want the gay boy on their bed. Although he couldn't really find one. Blaine noticed that Kurt had a lot of Vogue magazines lying around. Kurt flopped on his couch, motioning for Blaine to join him.

"So, homework first or talk a bit?" Blaine didn't really want to talk right away so he opted for the homework. The two boys worked on their homework together, occasionally asking each other a question.

They finally finished it and by the time they were done, it was around dinner time. Kurt asked, "So you want to order pizza or something?"

"Sure, that can work," Blaine answered. Kurt went to get the phone but before he could, his dad came downstairs.

Burt looked at the two boys then said, "Hi. What are you two doing? I don't think I know this one." Kurt rolled his eyes, his hand planted on his hip and said, "Dad. This is Blaine. He just transferred to McKinley. We just did some homework and now I think we will order a pizza."

Burt just nodded and said, "Get me Pepperoni." Kurt ordered the pizza and the two boys sat in relative silence.

"So Blaine, tell me a bit about yourself. I mean, we don't' really know that much about each other." Blaine looked a little nervous. He didn't really know what to talk about. He didn't want to give away too much information. He didn't know what Kurt's angle was.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to know? You are quite mysterious too," Blaine said.

"Mysterious, I am not!" The two boys were interrupted as Burt brought them some pizza.

"Uh, behave now," Burt said before leaving. Kurt stared after his dad, wondering what he meant about that. There was no way he knew... right? The two boys continued to talk to each other, and Kurt missed the fact that his phone was beeping. He had missed yet another few calls and texts from Mercedes, but he wouldn't find this out until after Blaine left.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and said, "Yes, you are mysterious. Why do you want to help me? What is in it for you?" Kurt didn't know what to say. Even he had no idea why he was doing this. Was he starting to develop a crush on Blaine? Even if he was, he can't just say that to him.

"Nothing is really in it for me. I guess I just... I just can't stand by and watch someone get bullied loving who they want to love."

"It's refreshing to find a straight guy who isn't repulsed by gays." Kurt laughed dryly. _Too bad he wasn't actually straight..._

Blaine left a little while later after Kurt talked him into letting him drive to school the next day.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the parking lot the next morning with Blaine in tow, only to be stopped by Mercedes before even getting out of the car.<p>

"Aright, white boy, we need to talk," Mercedes said when Kurt opened his car door. She then turned to Blaine, "You can meet him inside, this might take a few minutes." Blaine waved at Kurt and walked inside the school. Kurt sighed and sat back inside the car as Mercedes walked around to sit in the passenger seat.

"What's up, Mercedes?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You ignored all my texts and calls yesterday, Kurt. What if it was something important? I saw you leave school yesterday with Blaine so I know he is the reason why. And now you drove him to school too? You have never even offered to give me a ride before. What is going on between you two?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you, but Blaine's the new kid, he's been the target of bullies since the day he started here. I.. I had to do something, be his friend, he just needs a friend right now."

"Kurt, if you weren't aware, I'm plenty capable of being his friend, too. Why couldn't you invite me to hang with you guys?" Mercedes snapped," I don't mind you helping someone out, I mind that you're completely ignoring me to spend time with him! I'm your girlfriend, Kurt, it's not fair to me for you to completely ignore my calls and texts for an entire night, and not tell me what you're up to."

Kurt knew that what he was doing to Mercedes was wrong, he couldn't just keep leading her on like this, but if he broke it off with her, she'd be heartbroken, and he really didn't want to do that to her. He did still care for her, just not in the way a boyfriend should.

"I.. I know, 'Cedes." Kurt felt his eyes start filling with tears. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're beautiful and perfect, and you deserve someone that will treat you like a princess. I'm so sorry, 'Cedes."  
>Mercedes brushed a tear off Kurt's cheek, "Kurt.. don't. I didn't mean to snap. You were just trying to do the right thing…"<p>

"Mercedes?" Kurt's cheeks were flooded with tears, his hands shaking as he grabbed hers.

"Yes, Kurt? What's wrong?" Mercedes wasn't sure what happened, she'd never seen cry like this before, and his hands were shaking in her own.

"Mercedes.." He sniffled, "I.. I'm… I'm gay…"

Mercedes didn't know what to say. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it before; normal guys didn't have Vogue collections or willingly take their girlfriend shopping all the time, but it still hurt all the same.

"Well... have fun with Blaine then," she said flatly before stepping out and slamming the door shut. Kurt hit his fist against the steering wheel and let his head drop. He sloppily wiped away the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. He made his way into the school without checking his face in the mirror because he knew he wouldn't like what he saw. Standing at his locker waiting for him was Blaine. He noticed right away something wasn't right.

"Kurt! What's wrong are you okay?" Kurt tried not to focus on the way Blaine grabbed his arm protectively and worked on forming a proper response in his head.

"Mercedes and I broke up."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically, but not pitying. Kurt appreciated that, and it made him feel slightly better.

"Me too."

"What for?" Blaine asked, confused.

"The rumors are going to get a whole lot worse. I'm apologizing in advance because it's going to get worse for you too."

"Why-?" Blaine's question never got answered because he was cut off by the bell, Kurt leaving him to go to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Its blairoline this time! (tazits ducked out early XP) Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm glad everyone likes our story! The response is phenomenal and I love reading your reviews; every single one of you are lovely.<strong>  
><strong>On an unrelated topic, YAY FOR GLEE WINNING ALL THOSE TCAs! Wooohoo!<strong>  
><strong>Also, HAPPY FIRST DAY OF FILMING SEASON THREE!<strong>  
><strong>WHO KNOWS, DARREN AND CHRIS' LIPS MIGHT BE TOUCHING IN A FEW HOURS!<strong>  
><strong>Okay. Gotta calm down. Its 2:30 AM. :P<strong>  
><strong>Until tomorrow,<strong>  
><strong>~blairoline<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

When Kurt has said that the rumors were going to make things worse for Blaine, he didn't know just how bad things could be. He had already had his head shoved in a toilet, been slushied multiple times, and dumped in a trash dumpster on more than one occasion. What more could Puck and the rest of them possibly do?

As Blaine was walking to his first period class after talking with Kurt, he was suddenly slammed into a locker. He fell to the floor, grasping his shoulder in pain and looked up to see who did that to him.

"That's for spreading the gay, faggot! Next time, keep it in your pants!" Azimio laughed and high fived Puck as the threesome walked away from him. He stood up, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. Not only did his shoulder hurt really bad, but he felt so humiliated. Getting physically violent was so much different than getting dumped in a dumpster. With the latter, at least he could change his clothes. With the former… He had a feeling that the bruises would be hanging around for a long time.

After deciding to just skip first period because he was already so late, he went into the bathroom, pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, and looked at his shoulder. There was already a faint outline of dark purple and when Blaine touched it, it burned. Pushing the sleeve back down, he left the bathroom and made his way to Kurt's first period class to wait.

When the bell for the end of first period rang, Kurt stood up and exited his classroom swiftly, eager to avoid the whispers and stares he had witnessed upon entering.

"Hey, Kurt." Kurt jumped, running into someone. That someone grabbed him by his arms and steadied him. Kurt looked up.

"Hey, Blaine. What are you doing out here?" Blaine shrugged and then winced. "Blaine, whats wrong?" Kurt took him by the arm and dragged him to the side of the hallway. He promptly let go when Blaine cried out in pain. "Blaine!"

"I didn't think it could get any worse." Blaine whispered softly, bringing one hand up to rest on his other shoulder. "I didn't know they would get physically violent." His voice cracked as a trail of tears started making their way down his face.

"What did they do?" Kurt frowned, looking worried.

"Azimio slammed me into a locker and I just happened to hit it at a bad angle." Kurt raised his hand to touch Blaine's shoulder, but stopped and hovered a few inches above; he didn't know how badly the jocks had hurt him.

"How bad is it?"

"It's already bruising pretty badly." Kurt's mouth fell slightly agape. He knew this would happen. He wouldn't be surprised if Mercedes had told the whole school by now. It was all his fault; people were going to think they were boyfriends and would only make things for the two of them so much harder. Maybe coming out to Mercedes was a bad idea. Blaine was going to get a lot of crap for it and he didn't even know why, but Kurt wasn't ready to come out to Blaine, yet, if he didn't have to.

"How good are your grades?" Kurt had an idea. Blaine eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change of subject.

"Uhh, As and Bs, why?"

"Why don't we get out of here?" Kurt smiled an impish grin.

"You mean like skip school?"

"Why not? Your grades can handle it, and at most, we'll get a detention. Not a big deal. So let's get away from the bullying for the day. We can go back to my house; my dad is working. Besides, staying here in this state, together, would probably only bring more bullying our way." Blaine sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right," he sighed before following Kurt out to the parking lot after checking to make sure no teachers were around.

Once they had made it to Kurt's house, Kurt motioned to the stack of DVDs for Blaine to find a movie for them to watch while he went to the kitchen and made up an ice pack for Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine shuffled through the stack of DVDs, Kurt really did have a great collection of classic films, but the Disney films in particular caught his eye. It wasn't easy, but he finally decided on Pinocchio, and popped it in the DVD player as Kurt came walking back to the room. Kurt set the ice pack against Blaine's bruised shoulder.

"Ahh! Kurt!" Blaine winced away at the cold feeling to his skin, "What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

"It'll help keep the swelling and bruising down. Just keep the ice on there for a bit." Kurt glanced at the TV, "Really, Blaine? You picked Pinocchio? What are we, five years old?"

"What?" Blaine pouted, looking utterly pathetic clutching the ice to his shoulder, "I've had a rough day and Disney films always cheer me up!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you want any snacks? I can make some popcorn, or my dad bought this delicious chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, it's to die for!"

"Ooh! That ice cream sounds good, Kurt!" Blaine commented, licking his lips. Kurt laughed.

"Alright! Ice cream it is! I'll be right back." As Kurt was scooping ice cream, Blaine settled into the couch, trying to find a way to hold the ice pack in place without actually holding it. Kurt came back, balancing two huge bowls if ice cream. Blaine's eyes lit up when he saw the heaping scoops of ice cream. It looked really good right about now after a rough morning at school. Kurt handed Blaine a bowl of ice cream and sat himself down next to him as he pressed play on the DVD. "So what'cha think?" Kurt choked out through a mouth full of ice cream.

"Mmm! It's really good, Kurt! I approve of your dad's choice in frozen desserts!" Kurt laughed.

"I'll tell him his taste is Blaine Anderson approved!"

"I am quite the picky eater! My mother once made me sit at the dinner table until bedtime because I wouldn't eat my vegetables." Blaine chuckled. Kurt coughed as he swallowed the mouth full of ice cream he was eating wrong.

"Hmm, guess it's true what they say about eating your vegetables." He joked.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, Kurt!" Blaine feigned hurt.

Just then, Kurt heard his cell phone go off, it was a text from his dad_, I'll be home early. I'm bringing dinner, so don't eat after school. _

Crap! His dad was going to be home early, and they were skipping school.

Jumping up from the couch, narrowly avoiding dumping his ice cream on the floor. He hit the power button on the DVD player and turned the TV off. "My dad's coming home early! We have to figure something out, oh shit…" He paced the living room before jumping. "I've got it!" He took his bowl of ice cream in hand and motioned Blaine up from the couch. "C'mon! You've gotta play like your shoulder hurts a lot more than it does. I'll tell my dad that you were being picked on at school and you think you might have broken your shoulder, so we came back here so you wouldn't hurt it anymore that it already is." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we have to make it look worse? Isn't the fact that I got slammed into a locker and a bruise the size of a football is currently forming on my shoulder bad enough?" Kurt blushed.

"Okay, you've got a point. My dad's a really good guy, I'll just tell him the truth." He grabbed Blaine's free hand and led him downstairs. "However, until he does get home, let's just hang out down in my room. I don't think him finding us watching Disney movies and eating ice cream is going to make him feel bad for you." Blaine tried to make his rapidly burning face cool down, but it was no use. Kurt's touch just did things to him that he couldn't control. When they reached the basement, he looked around in wonder.

"You live down here…?" He trailed off, gaping at the amazing décor of the room. "I feel like I could stay here forever and it would be the most peaceful place in the world." Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, that was the basic idea." He flopped onto his bed and turned the TV and DVD player on with the remote. "Here, you can sit too." He patted the open space next to him on the bed. Blaine toed his shoes off and made his way to Kurt's bed.

Once the two boys were sitting comfortably on the bed, Kurt took stock of the situation. He had just admitted to himself he was gay, had a sex dream about Blaine, come out to Mercedes, and now he had the object of said sex dream sitting on his bed, eating ice cream. His eyes glazed over a bit as he looked at Blaine and a little ice cream dribbled down Blaine's chin. Kurt wished he could just lean over there and wipe it off, preferably with his tongue. He had unconsciously leaned closer to Blaine and a few seconds later, Blaine turned around to face Kurt, ice cream still slowly dripping. Kurt jerked back forcefully.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Kurt blushed.

"Nothing. But you have some ice cream... uh, on your face."

"Oh." He then stuck his tongue out, trying to get it. Kurt's mouth dropped open and he tried not to stare. Finally, Blaine managed to get the ice cream and looked back at Kurt, eyes shining. "Better now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, unable to come up with anything else. Kurt turned to the movie that was already playing. It seemed he had missed the first half already staring at Blaine. The boys watched the rest of the movie in silence then sat awkwardly when it ended.

"What time is your dad getting home, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt frowned and looked at his clock.

"Pretty soon I guess," Kurt shrugged. Blaine nodded when something caught his eye. He got up from the bed and grabbed a book sitting on Kurt's desk.

"Is this Patti Lupone's new book? I love this book!" Kurt nodded excitedly.

"It's absolutely fabulous!" He then paused, realizing what he had just said. That was a little flamboyant, wasn't it? Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"Don't find many books like these in straight guy's rooms," Blaine noted with a chuckle. Kurt froze for a moment and thought. This could be his chance to come out to Blaine. He could tell him everything. And maybe they find a lot in common and Blaine would realize his love for Kurt and they would be together forever. He was about to respond to Blaine and come out to him, but at the last moment he chickened out.

"Oh, yeah. It's Mercedes'," Kurt said. Blaine winced.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"What for?" Kurt looked confused.

"Uh, because you broke up? I'm sure you don't want to talk about her right now," Blaine answered. Kurt's eyes widened. He completely forgot about that for a while. When he was with Blaine, everything else disappeared. He was about to respond when he heard Burt from upstairs.

"Kurt? That you? Your car is here. Did you skip classes?" Kurt tried not to panic. He decided it would be better to explain the situation to Burt upstairs than to have him come down and see the two boys together on his bed. It would definitely be much, much better.

"I'll be right back," he told Blaine before rolling off and heading up the stairs.

"Kurt?" his dad addressed him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad. I skipped school today," he admitted honestly. Burt thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess I should be mad, but I definitely did my fair share of ditching school when I was your age. Any particular reason?"

"Yeah..." Kurt trailed off. Burt lifted an eyebrow. "Remember Blaine from the other day?" Burt was starting to get a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, what about him?" Kurt nervously continued.

"Well, he has been getting bullied pretty badly, and today he was shoved into a locker and hurt his shoulder, so I told him he could come back here," Kurt ended quickly. Burt looked slightly taken aback.

"Don't you think asking me might have been a good idea?" Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, probably. I didn't think of it. I gave him ice for his shoulder and we just ate a little and put on a movie."

"Is that all?"

"Of course that's all! What else would we be doing?" Kurt feigned innocence, his voice a bit higher than normal. Burt was still a bit suspicious, but believed his son all the same.

"Alright. Let me know if he decides to stay for dinner," he grumbled before walking off. Kurt let out a deep breath in relief before practically skipping down the stairs back to his room.

"So, how'd it go?" Blaine asked nervously. Kurt smiled.

"It went fine. He wasn't mad or anything, I probably should have told him ahead of time, but I think it went okay all things considered." Blaine looked up at Kurt, confused.

"He wasn't mad that you skipped school and brought a friend over to the house without him knowing while he was at work?"

"No, I think he understood why we left. It wasn't a safe environment to be in."

"Oh…" Blaine looked shocked.

"He's just a concerned parent. Anyone would want their kid to be safe, first and foremost. I'm sure your parents would feel the same way if they knew." Blaine's face turned from shock to terror, he forgot about his parents. He'd be good as grounded for life if his parents ever found out he had skipped school. There was no way he could tell his parents what happened today.

"Eh, I guess so." Blaine shrugged. Burt's voice came booming from upstairs.

"Kurt! Dinner's getting cold! Blaine can stay, but make sure his parents know where he is!"

"So, you want to stay, Blaine? It's Chinese night!" Kurt asked, with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Uh sure. Let me just call my parents real quick."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen, it's right off the hall from the staircase." Blaine dialed his house number on the phone.

"Hey, Mom. Is it okay if I go over a friend's house after school? Yeah, I think we're just going to study, and hi—her dad said I could stay for dinner. Thanks. Yeah, I promise, best manners as always." Blaine made his way up to the kitchen, sitting himself down next to Kurt at the table and thanking Burt for allowing him to stay for dinner.

They started eating and Blaine picked at his food casually. He did like Chinese food; they didn't get it that often at home. Usually, they had whatever his mom made. Kurt and Burt ate and Burt occasionally glanced at Blaine. After an awkward couple of minutes, Burt cleared his throat.

"So uh, Blaine was it? What happened today?" Kurt winced a little.

"Dad!" Blaine shook his head.

"No, uh, . It's fair that you know why I am in your house right now. I was, uh bullied at school, got slammed pretty hard into a locker." Burt looked at Blaine closely for a minute.

"Why were they bullying you?" Kurt tried to stop him again.

"Dad!" Blaine just gave a mini shrug, and hoped he wouldn't be kicked out of the house. "Uh, well, it's because I'm gay," Blaine said. Burt just stared at Blaine and glanced to Kurt for a moment which made Kurt look away. His dad couldn't know about him. There was no way. He wasn't even out yet. Burt took a minute to respond, while Blaine sat there nervous. Finally, Burt spoke.

"Well okay then. That's no reason for them to bully you. Maybe I should have a talk with the principal. Better yet, your parents. What are they doing about all this?" Blaine flinched.

"Uh, it's being taken care of."

"By whom?" Kurt questioned, sounding suspicious. Blaine just grimaced.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You most definitely aren't fine, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I really don't see why you are standing up for me anyway Kurt." Blaine sounded irritated. Kurt knew this could be another moment. He could come out to Blaine and his dad at once. Blaine wouldn't judge him and his dad didn't seem to have an issue for Blaine. But Kurt couldn't get the words out.

He just mumbled, "It's the right thing to do." Burt and Blaine both looked a little disappointed. Burt looked as if he thought Kurt was going to say something else and Blaine just looked like he wanted Kurt to back him more.

Avoiding both sets of eyes, Kurt picked up his near empty plate from the table and walked it to the sink in the kitchen. When he got there, he rested his hands on the counted and hung his head. A large part of him just wanted to come out, to tell his dad and tell Blaine the truth. It would make his life so much easier not living a lie.

No, he shook his head; it wouldn't make his life any easier. In fact, coming out would make his life so much more hard than it already was. He thought about Blaine's bruised shoulder and knew that, if he came out right after the gay new kid had transferred to the school, Blaine would bear the brunt of the bullying. Kurt, on the other hand, would just get slushied and have to deal with stupid nicknames. Swirlies and name calling was something he could handle; physical violence was not. He heaved a sigh and went back out into the dining room. "Dad, I'm gonna take Blaine home. He's had a long day and I know that we both probably have a lot of homework to get done before tomorrow." Burt nodded.

"Okay, kid. Drive safe and don't be stupid." Kurt gave his dad a small smile.

"I won't be stupid, dad, but thanks for reminding me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is tazitz Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, we love reading them and they inspire us to write even more! Just so you know, this chapter was NOT plotted out AT ALL! Instead… One of us wrote a part, posted it, and then the next person did with it what they wanted to. Thank god we all tend to think alike (EXCEPT FOR LICKING STUFF OFF OF PEOPLE AIDAN AND KATY AND BLAIR!) or else this thing would have ended up so badly.**

**Oh, and Ashleigh is officially a cockblock. Yes, I, Ashleigh, am a cockblock, but I am okay with it because it keeps the story from getting too STICKY! (Get it, guys? Sticky? Like caramel and chocolate… Fuck you guys :p)**

**Leave your reviews and comments and love and we will be back tomorrow night!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Kurt woke up and got ready for school. He didn't really think much about routine seeing as his thoughts were all on Blaine and how he was able to come out to Kurt's dad so easily last night. Kurt was shocked at how well his dad took the news and wondered what it would be like if_ he_ came out. He grabbed a quick breakfast on the way out the door and drove to school. He realized he would have to get his homework from someone because, technically, he and Blaine had skipped the entire previous day. Kurt made his way through the parking lot and sat in his car for a moment after parking. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, scanning the lot for Blaine. He spotted him waiting in his car at the other end of the lot and smiled to himself as he made his way over to the car.

He knocked on the window, causing Blaine to jump. At the sight of Kurt, Blaine smiled and got out of his car with a quick hello. Kurt greeted hello back and the they walked into the school together. When they made their way in through the main entrance, they noticed that the students all turned to stare at them. Kurt looked a little nervous, as did Blaine, but seeing as they had to get to class soon, they had to part ways to go to their lockers.

Kurt said a quick goodbye to Blaine and went to get his books for his first class. As he reached his locker, he noticed something was written on it. Someone had taken a permanent market and written 'FAG' in large block letters across it. Kurt froze. Was this all because he saved Blaine from the slushy the other day?

Or did they actually know? The only person he had ever come out to was Mercedes and he didn't think that she would have outed him... Would she? Kurt looked around frantically as the students near him started to point and laugh. He spotted Mercedes standing at the end of the hall and when she met his eyes, she turned and walked the other way. He couldn't believe her. Did she tell someone? Didn't she know that you don't out someone? True, he had been stringing her, along in a way, but he really had only accepted that he was gay a little while ago. This was all happening too fast. Kurt took off after Mercedes, ready to confront her and demand to know if she had told anyone. As he ran after her, he missed Blaine coming to find him at his locker and gasping at the sight on public display. Blaine felt horribly responsible. He figured it must have been his fault for hanging around Kurt so much. Hanging his head, Blaine walked off in the other direction.

Kurt raced through the halls trying to find where Mercedes had disappeared to. On the way, he ran into Puck. The jock didn't say anything to him, just glared. Kurt looked at his friend curiously, but Puck just shook his head in disgust and breezed past him in the other direction. Kurt held back tears as he tried to ignore Puck and continued his journey to find Mercedes instead.

Everywhere he went, everyone was still laughing, whispering and Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest it was thumping so hard. He wanted to be sick. He wanted to laugh it off and tell Puck that Mercedes was on something. Then he would make out with Brittany. Every guy who was straight did that. His mind raced with a million different ways to make this better, but they all ended with lies. His father had told him once, that his real friends wouldn't care, that they'd care about him and be his friend no matter what. Looking around, it became clear last that he had no _real_ friends here. Turning on his heel, he went to leave the school. He couldn't be here today. He'd tell the nurse he had was the flu or something.

And then it hit. Once, twice, three times... he lost track. Ice bath, after ice bath came at him in a rainbow of colors and flavors. "Fag's on Ice! You people love a good show, right Hummel?" Azimio asked, high fiving the whole starting line up of the football team. Kurt was lost under all of the slushies and the whole hallway had lost it with laughter, camera phones out, flashes everywhere. Blaine came flying around the corner, frozen in his spot when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt!" But the thinner boy flew past him, sobbing as he slipped and slid down the hall, making his way to the door and outside. He was freezing and it had also been really cold outside that morning. It wasn't the best combination, he decided. Blaine followed, trying to stop him.

"Kurt- STOP!"

Kurt would have kept going had it not been for Mercedes stepping in front of him, a slightly guilty look on her face. Kurt knew it. She had told everyone. He promptly turned away from her, but found out he was now cornered by Blaine. "Kurt, I'm so sorry this is all my fault-"

"Blaine, stop," Kurt silenced him, "This is not your fault at all. Mercedes, on the other hand..."

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I was angry and upset and when I was at Cheerios practice, Santana was helping me feel better and it just kind of slipped out."

"Just kind of slipped out?" He repeated loudly.

"What are you talking abo-" Blaine tried to get caught up but once again cut off, but by Mercedes this time.

"Well no, I guess not. I honestly didn't mean to tell anyone, but once Santana knew... You know how she is." Kurt sighed. He understood Mercedes a little bit, but could still feel the cold sting of the slushies against his face and wasn't ready to forgive her yet.

"Just go." Kurt looked at the ground. Mercedes nodded and headed back inside. She knew that if Kurt wanted to forgive her, he would let her know.

"Kurt," Blaine started softly, "What's going on?" Kurt tilted his head up to the sky, willing his tears to stop falling.

"Mercedes and I didn't break up without a reason," he admitted, choking on his words. Kurt could either tell him now or have him find out from the whispered rumors in the hallway. "We broke up because I told her..." He broke off, trying to gain the courage to continue.

"Told her what?"

"I told her, that I was gay. I'm gay, Blaine." Kurt could feel new, hot tears rolling down his face but didn't bother wiping them away because getting slushie in his eye would only make him cry even worse. "I know you probably hate me now, so I'm just going to get a hold of my dad and have him phone me in sick," he turned, but Blaine grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kurt, that doesn't make sense at all; why on earth would I hate you?" Kurt shrugged

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I passivly stood by and let those jocks I hung out with throw you into dumpsters and slushy you." Kurt sobbed, "I let all those things happen and I never stepped in. I never stood up for you because I was too worried about those things happening to me, and what would happen if they found out I was gay. I was selfish, Blaine, that's why you have every right to hate me!"

"Kurt.. no. I don't hate you." Blaine sighed, "You did more for me than anyone else at this school has done. You were a friend to me when I needed it most. I understand why you were afraid to stand up to those guys. I understand your fears, Kurt."

Kurt sniffled, "Blaine.. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I tried to be a good friend, but I was a lousy. You deserve better."

Blaine nudged Kurt's chin up so they were looking at each other, "If you haven't noticed, Kurt, nobody else around this place is really willing to be my friend. We can get through this together, okay?"

Kurt nodded, tears still falling from his eyes. "I'm scared, Blaine." He whispered.

"I know." Blaine comforted, "What do you say we get you cleaned up a bit?"

Blaine pulled Kurt towards the boys' bathroom. He wiped some of the excess slushy off the other boy with a moist paper towel, bringing his thumb to his lips to clean off a stray chunk of slushy.  
>Once most of the slushy was wiped off the boy's skin, Blaine ran to his locker to get the spare shirt he started keeping there. He helped Kurt pry the drying, sticky shirt off and handed over the clean one. "I'd say you're good as new, but I know that's not possible until a few showers later." Blaine smirked, hoping to bring a little humor to a horrible situation.<p>

Neither of them really had it in them to sit through the rest of the day at school surrounded by bullies, so Kurt texted his father to call him and Blaine out for the rest of the day, telling him he'd explain later.

Burt arrived home from work to find the two boys fast asleep on the living room floor. He just shook his head, he knew that Blaine had had it rough these past couple of days at school, and he suspected that another incident had occurred today draining the poor boys.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up, he felt extremely disoriented. It was dark and the he couldn't see where he was. He tried feeling around him and jumped when his hand landed on a lump. He laughed, remembering that he had come home with Kurt and they were watching TV on the floor. <em>I guess we fell asleep,<em> he thought, _I should wake him up and have him take me back home. Oh but look, he has a genuine smile on his face for the first time since I've met him. I can't do it._

Kurt stirred, feeling eyes on him. He opened his own and saw a dark figure lying next to him, looking at him. His heart started to race before he remembered that he and Blaine had been on the floor together.

"Hey, you." He smiled.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Blaine smiled. Kurt couldn't see it, sure, but he could hear it in the boys voice.

"Like a rock. I guess post-slushying showers do wonders to knock a guy out." He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "What time is it?" Blaine pulled out his phone.

"Oh shit, its 9:30. Shit, Kurt, I have to go. Can you please take me home, now?" Blaine shot up from the floor, almost falling back down tripping over his shoes. "Kurt, please, I really need to get home!" Kurt hurried to get up from the floor and put his shoes on.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm going." He apologized, not really knowing why. He grabbed his keys and followed Blaine out the door. Kurt rushed outside with Blaine and drove him home as fast as possible. When they arrived at his house, Blaine paused for a second in the car.

"Thanks for driving me home Kurt. But I really have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow? It will be okay, but I don't think we can keep skipping all these classes." Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled lightly. "I know. Have to face them all at some point, right?" Blaine smiled, too and stepped out of the car. As soon as he made it to the driveway, the lights to the porch turned on and the door opened. A tall man stepped outside and started yelling. Kurt could see Blaine flinch and the man grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him inside the house.

The man looked back to the car, glaring, and Kurt stared wide-eyed. The man must be Blaine's father or something. Kurt noticed him glaring and quickly drove away. The entire drive home, he wondered what Blaine's home life was like. He hoped Blaine wasn't in too much trouble for coming home so late.

Kurt parked the car and then realized how late it was. He left his home with Blaine at 9:30. Now it was clearly past his curfew and he knew his dad would be pissed. Kurt crept back into the house, hoping his dad wouldn't notice. But he couldn't be that lucky. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and stared at Kurt when he came inside.

"Kurt," Burt said.

Kurt winced. "I can explain!"

Burt got up. "Look. I understand this Blaine kid is going through a rough time. But you have missed two days of school now for this kid. And now you're home past curfew. This isn't like you, Kurt. I don't think I like this Blaine kid's influence on you," Burt said.

"No, Dad, it's nothing like that," Kurt exclaimed and added, "Blaine is helping me, too."

"Really? What is this kid doing, besides sleeping on my living room floor?"

"He..." Kurt trailed off. He didn't really know what to say. Could he tell his dad? He really wanted to, this would be a great moment. Mercedes now knew, as did Blaine. Technically, the whole school knew if only because of Mercedes' big mouth. He could probably deny that rumour and go back in the closet, but that would be lying to himself.

And that was killing him every day.

Burt started to yell. "Kurt! Look, I want the best for you. And right now, I think you're making some mistakes."

"Mistakes? Helping someone out is a mistake?" Kurt threw his hands up in the air. He was getting a little angry at this point.

"That's not what I meant," Burt said.

"Then what did you mean, dad?" Kurt asked.

"I just want to know why it's so important you help this kid out?" Burt questioned.

"Because I'm gay too!" Kurt's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe he just said that. He looked up to his dad for his reaction, feeling extremely scared now.

**Okay don't kill us. We're nice I promise. After a tiny misunderstanding in our chat, we all thought this was the end of the chapter before we actually read the section. So we all signed off, leaving you with a shorter than normal chapter and a huge cliff hanger.  
>welp.<br>****Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's breaking our hearts to write all the terrible stuff happening to Kurt and Blaine but it's all for you guys!  
>~Blairoline<br>P.S. Feel free to check out our profile and follow on tumblr! And you can always ask questions through our ask on tumblr, PM, or reviews  
>And we're always looking for prompts to use on the next story after this one is finished!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_"That's not what I meant," Burt said._

_"Then what did you mean, dad?" Kurt asked._

_"I just want to know why it's so important you help this kid out?" Burt questioned._

_"Because I'm gay too!" Kurt's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe he just said that. He looked up to his dad for his reaction, feeling extremely scared now._

Burt sighed. "I knew this day would come. C'mon kid, let's sit down." The pair made their way into the living room, Kurt trailing behind, trying to delay the inevitable.

Once they settled into their respective places, Kurt raised his eyes to meet his fathers. Burt signed once more. "So, you're gay?" Kurt nodded, holding his father's gaze. "When did you figure this out?"

"Only a few days ago. I mean, I think I've known for a while, but I just kept pushing it back and pushing it back because I was afraid.

"Okay, that makes sense. Let me ask you this; how do you feel now that you've told me and, I'm assuming, Blaine?" Kurt fell back, stunned. His father was really asking him questions instead of yelling at him?

"I feel, umm, I feel…" He paused, reflecting on the past few days events. "I feel… Free."

"I'm glad, kid. Now, are you telling me this because you've, uh, met someone?" Burt rubbed the back of his reddened neck. Kurt shook his head.

"I mean, meeting Blaine helped me accept the fact that I'm gay, but no, dad, we're not together." Burt's face immediately relaxed.

"Good, cause I'm not ready to have _that _talk with you, yet." Kurt blushed as he got up from his seat. Burt rose as well and Kurt wrapped his arms around his father tight.

"Thank you, dad. Thank you for being so supportive." He mumbled as he buried his face in Burt's chest. His father chuckled.

"Of course, Kurt. You're my son, I would love you no matter what you are or what you do." He rubbed Kurt's back, trying to erase the hurt he has accumulated over the past few days. Kurt let him go and smiled.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, kid." Burt smiled. "Oh, and for the record… I've known since you were three."

Kurt's jaw dropped, frozen in shock. How could his dad know before he even did? He'd only recently started thinking about other guys in a way that could be considered gay, and he'd only just admitted it to himself. "You.. what? How?" Kurt asked.

Burt shrugged, "You're my son, Kurt. I just know these things. I'd always hoped I was wrong, I don't want to think about you getting hate for who you love, but you love who you love and we'll get through this. Now, go to bed, okay? And you're going to attend every single one of your classes tomorrow and you'd better make up everything you missed. Got it?"

"Yeah, of course, Dad." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief; he knew he'd lucked out having such an accepting father. He'd heard horror stories of kids getting kicked out of their homes and disowned for being gay. Right now, all he could do was hope for the best at school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" A gruff voice came as Blaine walked into his house.<p>

"I.. I was at a friend's house… studying after school. I.. fell asleep and.."

Blaine's father stood up to face his son, dropping the newspaper he was reading onto the coffee table with a loud thud. "And did you even think to ask your mother's or my permission to study at this friend's house? You know you can't just run off without permission!"

"I.. no… I'm sorry Dad… It'll never happen again, I promise." Blaine's voice was shaky, he knew he was in trouble.

"You'll bet it'll never happen again! No more impromptu sleepovers. I expect to be introduced to your new little friend before you go spending any more time studying together. I don't want you hanging out with anyone who could be a bad influence on you."

"It was an accident, Dad!"

"I don't care, Blaine. I don't need any more accidents happening while you're off lord knows where without your mother or I knowing anything about it!"

"I'm sorry, Dad.." Blaine could feel the tears of frustration starting to pool in his eyes. He couldn't cry, he couldn't be a wimp, not in front of his father.

"Go to bed, Son. We'll talk about this in the morning on the way to school. I want to check out this school again, make sure it's up to par."

Blaine headed off towards his bedroom, he was in deep trouble, he just knew it. His father would most likely find out what had been happening at school and that he'd been skipping classes. He'd be lucky if he wasn't grounded until his 18th birthday.

He fell face first into his pillow, not even caring to change into pajamas, and cried himself to sleep, he was so screwed, he just knew it.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the hallways of McKinley, ignoring the stares and the whispers. The rumors were still fresh and new and people didn't even attempt to hide their ogling. Kurt felt as if he were some kind of museum exhibit; people would give him at least a five foot berth like he was actually encased in a glass cage too.<p>

"Kurt!" Someone called from the opposite end of the hallway. He stopped to turn and check who addressed him, but when he saw Mercedes walking towards him, he continued walking. Mercedes caught up with him a few moments later, keeping up with his brisk pace in attempt to talk to him.

"What could you possibly want, Mercedes," Kurt asked pointedly.

"I just wanted to more formally apologize. You weren't in a good state when I did the first time, and I just... I'm just so sorry. I should have never said anything at all, and I feel terrible. It should be me getting shoved into lockers and getting slushied. I-"

"Mercedes, calm down. I'm not particularly happy with what you did, but I understand you were upset and just barely know where you are coming from."

"Kurt, I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I'm just hoping that I can help you through all of this, not as your girlfriend, but at least as a friend. Even if I am subjecting myself to bullying, sometimes you just need a shoulder to lean on, and we can do it together. You still mean a lot to me; you're still my best friend."

Kurt had stopped at his locker in the middle of her speech. He even smiled a bit at the end.

"Oh, come here," he gave in, holding his arms out for a hug. "You're still my best friend, too."

Then Kurt asked Mercedes, "So, how does everyone know anyway. Who did you tell?" As mad as he was at her, and as much as he said they were still friends, he really wanted to know. They would be able to be friends again eventually, but he couldn't forgive her this fast. Maybe outwardly he would because he would need another ally, but he wouldn't be able to forgive her inside.

Mercedes winced a bit and said, "Santana."

Kurt stopped for a second and said, "Wow. You must have been really pissed at me to go to one of the biggest gossips. You know, she was the one who outed Blaine as well. And that was just a rumour."

Mercedes cringed again and said, "I really am sorry, Kurt. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing."

"Yes, I know," Kurt said flippantly, flicking his hair to the side. Now that he finally admitted it to himself, he found himself being a little more out there, a little more flamboyant.

He looked around for a moment before he said ,"My dad knows. I told him. But he said he's known since I was three." Mercedes looked back at him shocked for a moment.

"Wow, okay. He was okay with it?" Before Kurt could answer, he saw Blaine headed their way, looking a little worse for the wear.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up and said, "I should be asking you that."

Kurt looked around again and whispered to Blaine, "I came out to my dad." Blaine looked up quickly and pulled Kurt into an empty classroom. Mercedes followed and Blaine looked at her questioningly as she entered the room.

Kurt just nodded and then Blaine asked, "What happened? Did it go okay? I know dad's can be tough."

"He said he already knew," Kurt said then laughed. He felt so relieved.

Blaine stared and said, "He was completely okay with it?"

Kurt nodded happily, his eyes shining and said, "I feel so free now."

Blaine smiled for a moment before his eyes went dark and he mumbled, "How is your dad so okay with this..."

Kurt winced and looked back at Blaine and said, "Blaine? Do you want to talk about this?" Mercedes looked between the two of them awkwardly. She didn't really know how to handle being around gay boys and she really didn't want to be caught with them right now. As much as she wanted to support them, she didn't need to be seen with them.

Blaine looked towards the floor, "I.. I don't know what there is to talk about, Kurt. You came out, your dad already knew, he's cool with it and life will go on."

Kurt nudged Blaine's chin up so he was looking at him, "No. I mean it seems like there's something on your mind, Blaine? About your father, or your coming out experience?"

"No. It's nothing. I swear. We need to get to class." Blaine made to walk out the door, but Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Blaine, there's something you're not telling me."

"No. Kurt. It's nothing."

"Blaine. I can tell when someone's lying. There's something you're not telling me."

"Fine, Kurt. Maybe we're not all so lucky as to have an accepting family. Maybe I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Blaine… look, if you don't want to talk about it, then fine, but I promise I won't judge you. It might help to let it all out."

Blaine wanted to just let it all out, but he was so used to holding everything in, he didn't want to concern Kurt with his home life. Kurt didn't need to stress himself over his problems.

Blaine pulled out a chair and motioned for Kurt to sit down. He knew it might take awhile. Blaine took a while to explain everything that had happened since he came out.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt's voice came out soft and he could feel his eyes water over.

Blaine shrugged. "There's nothing you can do about it, Kurt. No need to be sorry."

"They really.. did all that, just because they didn't approve of you being gay?"

"I couldn't make it up if I tried. Who sends their kid to an anti-gay church camp? I mean, really? They thought they could pray the gay away? But I guess they'd stop at nothing to 'cure' me. My dad was ashamed of me, he did everything in his power to make me straight, whether that be limiting who I could be friends with or signing me up for every sport imaginable. He did it all."

Blaine glanced at his watch, "Crap, Kurt, we'd really better get to class."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, I promised my dad I'd attend all my classes today and catch up on every assignment."

The two parted ways to their respective classes. Kurt sat down in his seat in French class and as much as he tried to concentrate, he couldn't get his mind off of Blaine. Although he had missed two classes, French was Kurt's best subject and he was practically fluent, so he allowed himself to daydream.

Kurt didn't know why, but he felt guilty about his dad being as accepting as he was. After the long day of bullying he was subjected to, he at least had a safe home environment to return to at the end of the day. Blaine however did not. He had never mentioned his father being physically abusive at least, but sometimes emotional abuse hurt just the same, maybe even more.

Kurt decided that all he wanted at the moment was Blaine to feel happy and safe. He was surprised by how in such a short time, he had become so concerned with him and cared about Blaine as much as he did. He was just a vulnerable teenager like himself and for him to be going through so much at once, he was surprised he hadn't just broken, or snapped.

Blaine deserved better than how he was treated. Much, much better. Kurt knew then he would do anything he could to make Blaine happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully we redeemed ourselves with this chapter :) <strong>  
><strong>Also, just a little note from me, are any of you going to Darren's concert this Saturday? Ashleigh (tazits) and I (blairoline) are! And possibly Brittney (singingwrenn) too! Eeee! <strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>  
><strong>~blairoline <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Most nights, Blaine didn't sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to keep his eyes closed just in case sleep would catch up with him, but it never did. Most nights, Blaine would just lie in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember what his life was like before he decided that he was gay. Thinking about what it was like to live in a house where he felt loved. Thinking about how much different his life would be if he had just been born normal.

On the rare nights that he did manage to fall asleep, however, his subconscious haunted his with memories of his past, nightmares that he had barely survived living through the first time, let alone again and again as he slept.

_A 13 year old Blaine stared up at his father with tears in his eyes. He didn't understand why he was looking down at him with so much hatred. Why was it such a bad thing to like boys? He had only told his parents because he felt that they would love him and accept him, no matter what. What he hadn't expected was for his father to backhand him, sending him sprawling onto the ground while his mother looked on in disgust. _

"_No son of mine is going to be a faggot. Do you hear that, boy? You're going to be normal, goddammit!"_

_(flash)_

_Blaine was crying in his bunk at the camp his parents had sent him to. In his attempt to be truthful with them, he had landed himself in his own personal hell. His parents called it a place where he would straighten up; he called it a reprogramming camp. _

_Along with four other boys around his age, he was forced to participate in activities rituals that were seen as masculine. He learned that he lacked the upper body strength to wield an axe the right way; he also learned what it felt like to get caned across both shoulders because he dropped said axe. He excelled at football, but it was written off as a fluke when he could so much as "walk like a man." _

_Blaine wanted so badly to be able to go home, to be able to tell his parents that he was fixed and that he liked girls and was going to get married and have babies and live happily ever after. He wanted so badly to be the perfect son that they wanted._

_He cried because he knew he would never be good enough for them._

_(flash)_

_Blaine was curled up in the middle of the hallway, using his arms to try to protect his head from the onslaught of feet coming his way._

"_That'll teach you, you fag. Don't look at me like that again!" He heard someone spit and felt it land in his hair. As he tried to back himself up against a wall to get some leverage, but the kicking was coming from everywhere. _

"_What in god's name is going on here?" Blaine's heart instantly soared. A teacher, any teacher, anyone who could stop this._

"_Oh, nothing. Just… Blaine just dropped something. We were trying to help him find it." Blaine moved his head from behind his arms and watched as the teacher appraised the situation. The elderly man looked him up and down, sneering as he met his eyes._

"_Very well. Get to class, boys. I don't want you to get into any trouble._

_(flash)_

_Blaine sat at home in his bedroom, his guitar lying broken on the ground in pieces. His father had just come in and smashed the guitar when he found out Blaine was talking to a "gay" guy. Blaine tried to keep it a secret but his family found out the camp didn't work. He was still gay. There was nothing they could do about it. The last thing Blaine's father said to him was, "I hope they beat the gay out of you. Then you can live as an actual human being." It was one of the worst things his dad had ever said. That phrase ran through Blaine's head every day._

Blaine woke up startled. He breathing was fast and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body. His father's words ran through his head again as he thought about his dreams that were more like nightmare flashbacks of his life. He wished he could just forget everything that happened.

Blaine glanced at the clock and groaned. Somehow, it was time for him to get up for school. He didn't want to have to face another day at school after having those dreams again. Sometimes, he felt the nights where he actually slept and had nightmares made him more tired than the ones where he didn't sleep at all. He got up, took a quick shower, and hurriedly got dressed, trying make his way downstairs before his parents woke. Heading into the kitchen, he hoped that he could grab some breakfast without them noticing. This morning, however, he wasn't that lucky. He found his father sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. As soon as Blaine entered, his father looked up.

"You are up early," he addressed Blaine, looking at him questioningly.

"Uh, yeah. Have to meet up with someone before school," Blaine cringed. That was such a lame excuse.

"Is it that boy who dropped you off before?" Blaine's dad narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, no. Just Brittany, this girl in my class. She wants some help on a project," Blaine rushed out, thankful he came up with an excuse.

"Right, Blaine. Because you aren't going to hang out with "those sort" anymore, are you?" Mr. Anderson tested him.

"No, sir," Blaine falsely promised. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. He knew his dad tried to forget Blaine was gay for a while and those would be the best times, because he wouldn't be so aggressive and angry. It was when he focused in on it and tried to get rid of the gay, that Blaine was most afraid. "Uh, anyway, I have to go or I'll be late!" Blaine said. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door, hoping his dad wouldn't follow him. He knew Kurt said he would pick him up, but Blaine didn't think it would be the best idea. Blaine quickly texted Kurt telling him the change of plans and drove to school himself.

Blaine felt bad for cancelling on Kurt so abruptly because he seemed to be the kind of person who was always very organized, but he hoped he would forgive him. At least he could explain what happened because now Kurt knew what was going on, and while he didn't know what it was like for Blaine, at least he would understand.

He made it to McKinley without incident and got to his locker to find Kurt waiting there for him.

"I thought you might have been sick today," he accused as Blaine approached and started dialing his combination.

"Then how come you waited at my locker?" He replied lightly.

"I had to make sure, didn't I?" Blaine shrugged in response.

"So what's going on?" Kurt asked referring to his cancellation. Blaine sighed.

"Things are still kind of tense with my dad."

Kurt wished there was something he could do; he felt so helpless. He lifted his hand and held onto Blaine's forearm to give him any form of comfort. He smiled a little and shivered slightly at the goosebumps he got from the unfamiliar contact, but decided it was a good feeling. He continued collecting his books and almost said something in protest when Kurt let go, but thought against it because it would probably come off as creepy.

Kurt walked Blaine to his first period class and left with a sweet smile leaving Blaine with Kurt-filled thoughts for the whole class.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the whispers behind his back and the stares he got as he dropped Blaine off at his class and headed to his own. He just knew they were talking about him behind his back. He knew there was a rumor about him being gay after Santana spread the news, even if it wasn't just a rumor, he'd never actually confirmed it to the school. He figured they must have gotten blown out of proportion, but he didn't hear just how bad they had gotten out of hand until he walked into his class.

"So, Hummel? Was that your boyfriend? I've heard through the grape vine that you and the new kid have a secret love affair, he just came in and swooped you right off your feet and into his waiting arms." Kurt was caught off guard, he knew the gay rumors were going around, but this one was unexpected.

"I.. no.. what? Me and the new kid? Secret love affair? What are you talking about? I'm just trying to help him fit in at a new school. We're friends. That's it!"

The jock laughed, "Yeah, I bet you're trying to help him fit right into your—" Suddenly, their history teacher cut him off.

"David! One more word from you and you'll be sent to the principal's office, you hear me?"

So people thought that Blaine was his boyfriend? It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Blaine was quite good looking, and Kurt knew for a fact that he was also gay. Kurt spent the better part of the class thinking about what it would be like if he and Blaine were actually dating. Blaine could spend a night every few weekends at his house for the night, and Kurt would wake up and cook them pancakes and hash browns. They could hit a late night movie after a dinner date. It could be so good.

Kurt was snapped out of his little fantasy world, when a paper ball hit him in the head.

"Ha! Double points for nailing the fag right in the head!" one of the guys at the back of the class yelled. Kurt sighed. It _could_ be so good, if only they weren't surrounded by these homophobes. Besides, what Blaine needed right now was a friend, not a boyfriend. He was dealing with enough stuff in his life right now; he surely didn't have time to juggle a relationship, too.

After first period, Kurt met up with Blaine again at his locker.

"Oooh! How cute!" one of the jocks yelled, about 3 octaves higher than his speaking voice, shoving Blaine on the shoulder, knocking him against a locker, "Your little boyfriend walking you to class, again? It's so cute, I think I'm going to puke!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Blaine snapped, "He's just a civilized human being, which is more than I can say for you and your barbaric friends!"

"Boyfriend, fuck buddy, same difference!" the jock laughed as he walked away. Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt to get a feel for his reaction. He could see that Kurt's jaw was tensed and he looked like he wanted to punch something. He reached out and put his hand on his arm.

"You don't have to do this, you know. We're friends, we'll hang out and have lunch and whatever, but we don't have to walk to every class together. All of the teasing and bullying is only going to get worse for you." Kurt turned his head to meet Blaine's eyes and covered his hand with his own.

"If I let it show that they've gotten to me, they'll just keep doing it. If I at least act like I couldn't care less, it won't be as bad."

"Okay, well, just know that if it does get to be too much, I won't be offended. Just as long as you aren't being one of them, you're still cool in my book." They turned and walked side by side until they had to part ways for their classes.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Kurt's eyes lit up hopefully. Blaine nodded and ducked his head, trying to avoid making eye contact so as not to show Kurt his true emotions.

"Sure thing. I'm thinking we should go off campus today. You good for Jimmy John's?" Kurt nodded and a smile drifted his way as they separated.

All during Kurt's second period class, he couldn't keep his thoughts off of Blaine. He had spent so much time, so much energy, into helping this kid out, this kid he didn't even know. Sure, he had betrayed him once, but he had fixed it and they were friends. The biggest question that kept popping up in Kurt's mind, however, was why? Why did he even care? He had been able to hang out with Puck and Karofsky for the past year and a half without being bothered to try to stop them from throwing someone in a dumpster before. What made Blaine so special?

* * *

><p>Kurt was glad Blaine had suggested Jimmy John's because usually the jocks stayed on campus for lunch and on the rare occasion they left, it was usually for fast food; they wouldn't bother getting sandwiches when a McDonald's was around the corner. The two boys sat facing each other, eating their sandwiches and making small talk. At least, it was small to begin with.<p>

"I don't understand why everything has to be so hard," Kurt said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Blaine took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, why can't people just accept others for who they are? Why does it matter so much? And why do we always have to put a label on everyone?" Kurt prattled off, angrily stabbing his straw into his drink.

"Cause life sucks," Blaine said absentmindedly, picking at his sandwich, his eyes drooping. Kurt sighed.

"I just don't understand why bullies have to go out of their way to make other people's lives a living hell." Blaine's eyes closed for a moment before he shook his head and jerked himself upright.

"Yeah, right."

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, noticing something was off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me." Kurt nodded slightly, but still remained suspicious. They continued their conversation a little longer, but once they broke off, it only took Blaine about a minute before he looked about ready to slip into a full REM cycle.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, catching his attention. The curly haired boy jerked his head up, and Kurt noticed his eyes were slightly bloodshot. "Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm just tired." Blaine shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact, but failing.

"Just tired? Just tired would be yawning occasionally, you look like you're about ready to drop dead." Blaine broke his eye contact with Kurt and looked down.

"I had some bad dreams and didn't sleep well."

"About what?" Kurt pressed.

"Stuff." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine you look terrible. Nobody loses this much sleep over some random dream." Kurt reached out and touched Blaine's hand trying to regain his full attention. Apparently it worked because his blue-green eyes were now mirrored in a pair of hazel ones.

"They weren't just dreams, they were memories… some of my worst, actually. Ones that I've pushed down and hoped would never resurface and they hadn't, for a while, until last night... I just relapsed. I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt decided it was best to ask now instead of demand the information like he was before. He had no idea what Blaine had been through.

Blaine let out a long sigh, "I've just been having flashbacks to some pretty dark times. Just things like my father trying to literally slap the gay out of me when I came out. I had the bruises for almost a week to remind me. You don't know how scary it is to have someone try to beat the gay out of you. My father's done it, kids at school did it, I even got sent to a camp where they tried to "straighten" me out. It's just… not a pleasant memory, Kurt. You don't understand how lucky you are just to have an accepting father." Blaine could feel his eyes start to well up with tears at the memory and Kurt could see that he was shaking. Kurt moved to the other side of the table to rest his hand against the shorter boy's back in an attempt to comfort him.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, but it killed him inside to see Blaine so shaken. "Shh. Blaine, try not to think about it, okay?"

"I... I try not to." Blaine sniffled, "But the memories just invade my dreams, I'm afraid to sleep, I'm afraid of the nightmares, I'm afraid of my father, and I'm afraid of what he's capable of, Kurt, I just can't take it anymore." Blaine had buried his face in his arms, sobbing against the table, Kurt was softly stroking his back, trying to get him to calm down.

"I know, I have some nature sound CDs in my car, maybe those will help you calm down, okay?" Blaine wiped the tears from his face and looked up at Kurt and nodded.

"Yeah. It couldn't hurt, right?" They packed up the rest of their lunch and spent the rest of the lunch period in Kurt's car, the sounds of crickets and waterfalls playing in the background as they finished their lunch.

Blaine wasn't sure what he did to deserve a friend like Kurt, but he was completely grateful for everything he'd done for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WE'RE BACKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Thank you guys so much for being so patient waiting for this chapter! We were going to try to write last night, but I (tazitz) had just gotten back from Chicago and I was unpacking and shit and everyone else was hyper and yeah, it just wouldn't have worked out. **

**Speaking of Chicago… IT WAS ! Seriously, Darren is the most amazing person to live, ever. Blair (blairoline) and I got to meet which was fantastic, so awesome! We also got to participate in a flash mob that was watched and filmed by Darren (Darren Criss has a video of us on his iPhone… Jealous?) and then we got to be in the VIP section of the parking lot because we paid $20 for the wristband and then… We. Got. Dumped. On. Legit, it was fucking HORRIBLE! We were just standing there, waiting for the show, and the rain just starts coming down in sheets. SHEETS! We get drenched. Then the clouds go away and the sun comes out, we do the mob, we get our places, and then 15 minutes before Darren… More. Fucking. Rain. Again, we got drenched. Oh god, I've never been that wet for that length of time before in my life (hahahahahahahaha), it was so bad. But then Darren came on and he was fantastic and adorable and so cute and just so… Darren. It was so worth it!**

**Anyway! Don't forget to track the caramelotti tag on tumblr and you should follow our individual blogs as well! I'll be posting my pictures from the concert, so that's a good reason why :p**

**Oh and Blair got to meet Darren. Forgot to add that. And she got a picture with him. Bitch.**

**Let us know what you think, thank you again for being so patient!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Blaine and Kurt headed to glee club together. Kurt convinced Blaine to join because he knew it would help keep his mind off of everything else going on. When the walked in the choir room they found Mr. Schuester standing against the whiteboard ready to write some word down that would pertain the their lesson that day.

"Okay everyone. Thanks to our newest member, Blaine Anderson, we now have an even number of us in here., so our assignment for the week is," he trailed off for dramatic suspense before turning around to write on the board. "Duets!" He announced.

The usual chatter picked up again as people began to discuss who would be their partner and what songs they would sing.

"Here's the catch," Mr. Schuester interrupted, "I will be picking names out of a hat to determine your partners." Kurt's stomach dropped. He did not want to have to sing something with Santana or Mercedes or Finn; he was not in safe water with any of them. He wished he could go back before everything was so complicated.

"Here we go! Our first set of partners is... Brittany and Mercedes!" The two girls made noises of excitement before moving to sit together and discus plans.

Mr. Schue began to prattle off the rest of the partners, Tina and Finn, Rachel and Quinn, and Artie and Santana, before concluding, "which leaves the last two, Kurt and Blaine." Kurt was initially excited to be partnered with Blaine, this way he could spend more time with him, but that was before he thought a bit more and realized all the more bullying they would probably get. He sighed, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted.

He turned to Blaine and said, "I think we should sing As Long As You're Mine from Wicked."

Blaine blinked as Kurt turned to him. In Kurt's head it may have come out as a simple suggestion, but that wasn't how it came out. There was this fire in Kurt's eyes and this odd smile on his face he'd never seen out of the other before. "S...sure Kurt. I love that musical." He figured it was best not to suggest something else.

Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement and ignored the whispers from Mercedes and Brittany. He didn't care what anyone thought or said anymore. He only had so many years left in this hell hole of a town and school before he could take on the big city and the stage.

"How about we meet at the auditorium in a couple of minutes. We can practice there. I need to stop at my locker and grab a few things for History homework."

Kurt threw his bag over his shoulder, waving to Blaine as he walked down to his locker. He was just pulling the books out he needed when he felt the hard shove from behind. His mouth caught the edge of the locker and he instantly started to feel it swell.

"Some free botox for you lady lips!" Dave yelled, high fiving one of his jock friends. Kurt slammed the door closed and made his way to the auditorium. The one good thing about it was no one other then the Glee club went there. It was kind of a safe haven now.

Blaine was already on the stage, flipping through the sheet music he'd come across on the piano when he looked up at Kurt. "Oh my GOD! What happened to your lip!" Kurt waved it off, dropping his bag into one of the chairs.

"I think we should start rehearsing. I will of course be doing Elphaba's part and you can take Fiyero's," Kurt said.

Blaine just stared at Kurt. Kurt got his ipod out and searched through it to find the wicked recordings. He had instrumental versions they could use to practice. "You do know the words, right Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded. Kurt pressed play and the music started to fill the room. Kurt cleared his throat and sang the first line before he had to stop. His lip was starting to swell greatly and it was impacting his singing.

Blaine walked over to him, concerned. "Are you sure you are okay, Kurt? Maybe you should have that looked at," Blaine said.

"I'm fine," Kurt said but he could feel his lip getting puffier.

He grabbed his messenger bag and found a mirror inside. He looked in the mirror and could tell it wasn't good. He really needed some ice.

"Kurt, I think you should go to the nurse," Blaine said. "No, we have to practice. We don't have much time to do that," Kurt said.

"There is always tomorrow. Right now, you need to ice that. It will be better tomorrow," Blaine said.

"I guess," Kurt responded. Blaine nodded and offered his hand to Kurt. Kurt stared at Blaine's hand for a moment before looking at Blaine's face then back to his hand. He accepted his hand and Blaine led him to the door.

As soon as they made it into the hall, however, Kurt dropped Blaine's hand. Blaine looked back a little hurt but there was nothing for Kurt to do. He felt awkward and really didn't want to fuel the rumours of them being boyfriends if that wasn't true. Kurt sort of thought it would be nice, though. Blaine walked with Kurt to the nurses office and the nurse took one look at Kurt before grabbing some ice and putting it against Kurt's lip harshly. Kurt mumbled out a quiet, "ow! Thank you."

They left the nurses office, Kurt holding the ice pack to his face, and Blaine helping Kurt out by carrying his bag for him. As much as Kurt wanted to start practicing, he wasn't really able to sing with his lip so swollen, and he'd been advised to keep it iced to help the swelling go down.

Kurt gently pulled the ice back away from his mouth to speak, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine sounded disappointed. He'd already told his dad he'd be staying after school for some extra tutoring, so he couldn't very well go home just yet. He didn't want to have to kill time by himself, being left alone with his thoughts make it too easy for bad memories to creep in. "Or we could go down to Dairy Queen and get some ice cream. I'm in the mood for a treat and I'm sure some cold ice cream will feel good on your lip. My treat!"

Kurt glanced around the hallway for lurking ears, if anyone heard that, that would surely amp up the dating rumors. A nice frozen treat did sound good right about now. "Sure, but only because you offered to treat." Kurt joked. _Woah, back up, Hummel, that sounded way too flirty._ He quickly added in, "Actually, that does sound pretty good right now! I can pay for my own thought, you don't have to treat!"

"Nope, it was my idea, and I said I'd treat! I don't go back on my word." Blaine smiled, leading Kurt down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced over the menu options, "What would you like, Kurt?"<p>

"Hmm, the banana split blizzard looks absolutely scrimptions!"

Blaine approced the counter,"Hi, can I get small raspberry truffle blizzard and a—oh, what size do you want, Kurt?"

"Oh, small of course! Do you even know how many calories are in those things?"

"—And a small Banana Split blizzard. Thanks."

Blaine paid for their blizzards and they headed over to a table to enjoy their treats, idly chit chatting about glee club and classes.

Kurt didn't realize before, but a swollen lip made it hard to eat, and his ice cream kept dribbling down his chin. He dabbed at another stray drip, "Oh god, Blaine, you're never going to want to eat around me again!" He laughed, "I promise this doesn't always happen though! I'm usually a pretty neat eater."

Blaine chuckled, "It's all good, don't worry about it."

It was more than good, he had to fight the urge to reach across the table and wipe the drips off himself. Blaine actually found it sort of cute. _Focus, Anderson. He's your friend. Friends don't just reach across the table and wipe ice cream off their friend's chin._

The two finished their ice cream and headed their separate ways. Blaine really couldn't be out too much longer or his father would have a fit.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing you're as familiar with the song as I am because this way we don't have to spend too much time learning everything," Kurt commented to Blaine on the piano bench. He had recently found out Blaine could play the piano so they didn't have to have Brad awkwardly sit in during their rehearsals.<p>

"Yeah, I love Wicked it's one of my favorite musicals."

Kurt smiled, "Me too."

Blaine began idly playing with the keys of the piano while Kurt dug through his bag for the sheet music. He couldn't make out a decipherable tune but just from the way Blaine played with the keys, Kurt could tell how good he really was at playing the piano. He casually drifted in and out of different chords and right when Kurt thought he was playing something familiar he would change again, not putting much attention or effort into it.

Kurt noticed that he was staring at Blaine's hands and his long fingers as they danced along the ivory keys and blushed deeply. "Uhh, here," He stammered placing the sheet music in front of the curly haired boy. He immediately switched from what he was played and drifted into the song's intro.

When the music made it's queue, Kurt began to sing.

_"Kiss Me too fiercely  
><em>_Hold me too tight  
><em>_I need help believing  
><em>_You're with me tonight  
><em>_My wildest dreamings  
><em>_Could not forsee  
><em>_Lying beside you  
><em>_With you wanting me."_

Kurt went from leaning over the piano to sit next to Blaine on the bench and continued,

_"And just for this moment  
><em>_As long as you're mine  
><em>_I've lost all resistance  
><em>_And crossed some border line  
><em>_And if it turns out  
><em>_It's over too fast  
><em>_I'll make every last moment last  
><em>_As long as you're mine."_

Kurt finished his turn and allowed Blaine to play himself into his turn.

_"Maybe I'm brainless  
><em>_Maybe I'm wise  
><em>_But you've got me seeing  
><em>_Through different eyes  
><em>_Somehow I've fallen  
><em>_Under your spell  
><em>_And somehow I'm feeling  
><em>_It's up that I fell."_

Kurt had never heard much of Blaine singing besides his audition song, but he could tell how amazing his voice was. The two of them chimed in together for the next part of the song.

_"Every moment  
><em>_As long as you're mine  
><em>_I'll wake up my body  
><em>_And make up for lost time."_

Blaine turned his head away from the sheet music and began playing the song from memory, looking into Kurt's eyes as he sang the next part.

_"Say there's no future  
><em>_For us as a pair."_

Together again they sang,

_"And though I may know  
><em>_I don't care  
><em>_Just for this moment  
><em>_As long as you're mine  
><em>_Come be how you want to  
><em>_And see how bright we shine  
><em>_Borrow the moonlight  
><em>_Until it is through  
><em>_And know I'll be here holding you  
><em>_As long as you're mine."_

The two boys still hadn't broken their gaze; they were caught in the moment and continued looking as they spoke the last two lines.

"What is it?" Blaine asked softly.

"It's just for the first time, I feel ... wicked," Kurt whispered the last word and the two subconsciously moved themselves closer together. Gently, their lips met and Kurt's eyes fluttered closed before he realized what was actually happening, letting his body take over for him. He pressed forward with more force and Blaine moved his hand to grip on something for balance, only to land on the piano keys. The loud awkward sound jolted the boys back to reality and Kurt quickly jumped off the bench.

"I have to go," he forced out over his pounding heart beat as he deftly gathered his things and ran out of the choir room door.

What had he just done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN And here's Chapter Thirteen! Hope everyone likes the direction this is headed! I know we're excited to see what will unfold in future chapters!  
>Don't forget, we looove reviews! They definitely keep us motivated to keep writing! <strong>

**Also, if you haven't track the caramelotti tag on tumblr to see some of the craziness that happens as we write! I promise I'll try to remember to cap more often when exciting stuff goes down!  
><strong>**-LemonAidan**


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt ran down the hall, ducking into the locker room and hid in one of the showers, trying to get his breathing in order. He felt like his throat was closing up, that his chest was going to explode. What just happened? It was barely two weeks ago that he realized he was gay. It was over a month ago that he'd met Blaine Anderson. This was Blaine's- No. This was not Blaine's fault. This wasn't some instance you placed blame on. It wasn't a bad thing. He'd just been drilled for so long in this shit school that being gay was worse then death.

They'd been two people in an ocean of popular kids, jocks, and social rejects and they still managed to somehow migrate towards one another and realize who they were. That wasn't completely true either. Blaine always knew who he was. Kurt had really needed Blaine more then the other way around, to help him discover who he was. "I'm gay..." he said softly. He knew that now. He'd said it before, but now it meant more. Before this, he could say it, but knowing if it was true or not had never been tested. Kurt Hummel could sit there now and admit, that brief, amazing kiss with Blaine felt more real then ANY of the make-out sessions he'd had with Mercedes. He was still reliving it over and over again. Blaine's soft lips, the heat of their bodies drawing close to one another.

Kurt inhaled sharply, checking to make sure he was still alone in the locker room.

Kurt slumped down against the shower wall. Everything before he had met Blaine was so much simpler, but now that he put more thought to it, he was never really happy. Being friends with the jocks meant it would keep him out of harms way but it also meant stifling his creativity and personality and everything that was Kurt. If he had never met Blaine he would still be stuck in a monotonous high school life with nothing to look forward to except maybe the spare time he had spent with Mercedes, the only person with whom he let himself show through.

Kurt definitely did not regret meeting Blaine. Those long weeks ago Blaine was just another face at McKinley, another victim of the everyday bullying, but now after all that time, Kurt knew he had developed feelings for Blaine. More than friend feelings that is. But now Kurt worried if he had just ruined what was an amazing friendship with the slip up in his judgement he just had back in the choir room.

Kurt had no idea how Blaine felt about him, but if anything he would assume nothing more than a best friend. His heart sank as he accepted the truth in his thoughts. He did wish things were as simple as they used to be, but he would never give back what he had with Blaine if he were given the chance. He just had to figure out how to fix it.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat frozen in the choir room. The boy he was crushing on just <em>kissed<em> him and it was quite amazing. But why did Kurt run out so suddenly? For that brief moment while their lips were pressed together, Blaine felt a little hopeful that Kurt had maybe felt a little spark between them, but before he knew it, Kurt was running out the door. Did Kurt regret kissing him? Maybe he was imagining singing with someone else, someone he had a crush on and lost control. Blaine felt his stomach sink, he wanted so much to follow Kurt down the hall, but what was the point? Kurt obviously didn't like the kiss as much as Blaine did.

Blaine stood up, pacing the choir room. He didn't know what else to do. How could he even face Kurt after this? He couldn't stop thinking about reuniting their lips. He knew he wouldn't be able to look at Kurt without staring at those luscious lips he missed so much, and that would no doubt make Kurt uncomfortable. The first friend he made at McKinley and he had to go and fall for him. What was wrong with him? Why did one of the hottest guys in the school have to be the one person to befriend him?

He didn't even have anyone to talk to, Kurt was his only real friend at McKinley, and he couldn't very well talk to any of his family about this. He felt so alone.

Just as he was thinking that, the door to the choir room flew open and none other than Rachel Berry walked in. She strutted into the room, head held high and placed piano sheet music on the piano and signaled for Brad to start. What she didn't realize was that Brad wasn't there.

Blaine stood at the other end of the room and looked at her wide eyed. Did she actually not notice him at all? Rachel stopped and opened her eyes when the music didn't start and then she noticed Blaine. She cocked her head to the side and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Blaine responded, "uh, practicing?" It sounded more like a question to his own ears.

"Oh, do you want me to leave? I was just going to perfect my vocal runs, but if you need more practice I can leave," Rachel said.

"No, it's fine," Blaine sighed.

Rachel looked at him curiously and walked closer. "Who were you practicing with?" Rachel asked.

Blaine replied, "Kurt."

"Oh, well, where is he?" Rachel asked. Blaine just shrugged. "You know, I've heard some rumours about the two of you. I just wanted to know if they were true. I have two gay dads you know, so if you ever needed advice or someone to talk to, I could direct you to them. Or I am always willing to listen." Rachel gave a huge smile.

"It's fine. I just don't think Kurt handles the rumours very well. I mean, I'm used to them. But it's not fair to Kurt," Blaine said.

Rachel just nodded. "Kurt is going through a hard time right now. I know he won't talk to me about it, but maybe you want to talk?"

"I don't know Rachel. It's fine. Nothing happened," Blaine said.

"That means something did happen! Oh tell me! You like him, don't you? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone," Rachel said.

"I... I don't know," Blaine conceded. "But I don't think he cares for me at all. Not anymore..." Blaine trailed off.

Rachel scoffed, "Blaine, you can never concede to defeat. You like Kurt, right?" Blaine nodded. "Well, you need to tell him! Have you ever said to him 'Kurt, I like you' before?"

"Well… No." Blaine admitted sheepishly. "But honestly, he was my first friend here. Why would I risk telling something like that when I don't know if he feels the same? For all I know, he thinks that I'm an awesome friend, but not his type. Then I tell him that I like him and then our friendship changes. I don't know if I can risk that."

"Blaine, this is going to sound harsh because we haven't known each other that long, but you seriously need to get your head out of your butt and realize that he is crazy about you!" Blaine raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" She smirked.

"You think that I don't notice the looks you give Kurt when he isn't watching? When you aren't watching, he is giving you the exact same look, too! Blaine, love is worth the risk because it doesn't just happen. It takes hard work and it takes fighting for each other, but in the end, you are with your best friend and the love of your life."

Blaine stared at her a moment before he thought back. He always thought Kurt was cute, he always thought he was sweet, even when he was trying to hide himself. He was different then the rest. There were boys Blaine saw himself holding hands with, or sharing his first kiss, but Kurt was more then that. He was someone he could talk to, someone he could lay and tell his whole life to and not feel like he had to lie. That kiss, how natural it had been still gave him goosebumps.

"I love him..."

"Well of course you- what? No way really! I was just assuming- Oh my God Blaine!" Rachel threw her arms around him and he just laughed hugging her back. "Go tell him! Go find him and let him know!"

Blaine hesitated for a moment before he flew out of the choir room and started to look for Kurt. He didn't know where he might have run off too. Maybe telling him wasn't the best idea. What if Rachel was wrong about him loving him back. Like, maybe, but love. It was so strong a word and an emotion. He slowed in the hallway, looking around. If he was Kurt Hummel, where would the last place be that anyone would look for him? Gym. Locker room.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled himself off the shower floor, feeling a bit more calm then before. At least he did, till he realized the football team had come in to gear up for practice.<p>

"Well look who's here," they all sneered. "No girls in the boys room. Perhaps we should teach him a lesson?"

Kurt went to run, but Puck caught him and dragged him back into the shower, David and Azimio trailing behind to turn the cold water on. It was like ice, hitting his pale skin and he yelled in shock.

"Get off me you neanderthals!" he yelled, kicking his legs trying to get away and out of the ice cold water.

"Aww the little princess thinks he can get out of this easily!" David laughed, pushing the boy's face under the stream of the water.

Kurt let out a shriek as the cold water hit his face, causing him to inhale a mouth full of water. He threw his elbow back, hitting Azimio square in the nads, causing the jock drop Kurt's arm, falling to the floor curled in on himself in pain.

With one arm free, Kurt clutched onto the divider wall of the shower, pulling himself partially out of the water, choking and gasping for breath.

Just then Blaine came running through the locker room doors, he had heard the commotion and immediately knew Kurt's shrieks. He ran over towards the showers when he saw Kurt and the three jocks, "Kurt! Are you okay? What's going on? What happened?"

"Oh, look princess! Your prince has come to save you!" David laughed, "Too bad he'll be joining Hummel in the showers!" David kicked Azimio, who was still curled up on the floor, signaling for him to go grab Blaine.

As soon as Blaine saw the large jock coming towards him, he knew he was in for. He tried to fight back, tried to run, but it was no use. Blaine squealed as he was shoved into the stream of ice cold water, his arms flailing about, trying to grab onto something, or punch or anything to get away.

Coach Beiste could hear the shrill screams, she came running into the locker room yelling, causing all the jocks to freeze in fear, letting their grip on the boys go enough where Kurt and Blaine were able to break free.

The boys both sprinted across the locker room, dripping and sliding along the way, but so grateful to finally be out of the stream of water. They made their way out of the building and to the courtyard and sat down on the warm grass.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, he didn't know how it was possible, but Blaine looked so beautiful soaked with the sunlight reflecting off his skin. _Why does he do this to me? Why does he have to look so good, despite being completely soaked?_ He couldn't handle this much longer. He couldn't fall for Blaine.

Blaine wanted to run. Run away from Kurt, run away from this school, just run away from everything. He couldn't be around Kurt and be expected to hold his feelings in it just wouldn't be plausible. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he remembered what Rachel had said. He turned towards Kurt, it was now or never.

Kurt quickly turned away when he saw Blaine meet his gaze.

"Kurt? I.. I have something to tell you." Blaine's voice was shaky with nerves.

Kurt tilted his head in Blaine's direction. "If you're gonna tell me that I'm all washed up, you can save it." He laughed, running his fingers through his hair to try to get out the excess water. Blaine tried to laugh, but it caught in his throat.

"No, it's nothing like that." He was losing his nerve. "Kurt, you know that I consider you one of my best friends, right?"

"Really? You do?" Kurt felt his heart speed up a little, processing the new information. Blaine nodded.

"Even though we started off on a really rocky road, you came to me and befriended me with no one else would, even though it meant losing your friends and dealing with rumors and getting beat. No one has ever done anything like that for me." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm told you once and I'll tell you again, it was the right thing to do. Plus, it made me realize how unhappy I was living a lie." Blaine smiled.

"I'm really glad to hear that, Kurt. I'm really glad." He took a deep breath and turned his body to face Kurt. He glanced around for a second before reaching out and taking both of his hands in his. "Kurt, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out. If you don't like it, it's cool, we can just pretend it never happened, but I can't hold it in anymore because it's killing me." He took another deep breath, then let it out. "Kurt, I like you. You have showed me that people can change and that it's okay to trust someone. I love being around you and I love hearing you speak. I look forward to the mornings because I know that I'm going to see you before school. What I'm trying to say is…" He gazed into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, I think I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The boys are finally realizing that they obviously dig each other! About time I say! Stay tuned to see what happens next! **

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed/favorited/subscribed! We love you ALL! In the words of Kurt, "Thank you for loving us!" **

**-LemonAidan **


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt stared at Blaine, his mouth hanging open. Blaine gave him a minute before letting go of his hands and laughed awkwardly.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I completely underst-" he was cut off as Kurt fisted his hands in his shirt, pulled him close and crushed their lips together. Blaine, shocked, took a minute to respond, but when he did, he tangled his fingers Kurt's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. After a few breathless minutes, Kurt broke the kiss, smiling. He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine, you have changed my life. From the moment I met you, I have been amazed. You showed me that it's better to be who you are than it is to hide behind a mask. You showed me what being courageous looks like." Kurt scooted to him, his leg bent and resting on Blaine's outstretched leg. "Since I found you, I've grown to be a person that I'm proud to be." He reached forward and grasped his hands again."I haven't been happier in my life since I found you." He leaned forward and delicately placed his lips on Blaine's. They both smiled, finally on the same page.

"Well, what do we have here, boys? The queers get us in trouble and then think they can flaunt their fagginess in public?" The bubble of happiness the two boys were just in deflated at Azimio's words.

"What's going on here?" Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Mr. Schuester walked up behind the jock a few feet away on the grass. The bully almost growled in frustration.

"Forget it," he said in defeat before walking away. Kurt only realized now that Blaine had grabbed his hand at the beginning of the encounter, but he wasn't about to let it go.

"Was he bothering you two?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Not any more than usual," Blaine sighed, "but thank you for stopping him." The teacher glanced down at their intertwined hands with a nod of realization.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said with a bit of a knowing smile. "I'll see you in glee club."  
>Kurt waited for Mr. Schuester to walk away before getting up and helping Blaine out of the grass.<p>

"Why don't you text your parents that you're going over to some nice girl's house to work on a project. My dad might be home and then I can formally introduce you as..." Kurt trailed off and blushed. They never established what they were yet.

"As your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, finishing his sentence.

"Oh, um... sure, I mean only if you want to-" Kurt stammered off.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his own. " Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's question, "I would be honored to be your boyfriend!" Wow, Kurt had just come out, never did he expect to have a boyfriend so soon. He hadn't even known Blaine that long yet, but it didn't really matter, felt right. It was scary and amazing all at once. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, kissing the top of it.

"So what do you say? Do I get to officially meet the parent as the boyfriend?"

"Yes! Yes you do! He's going to love you, Blaine!" Kurt expressed a little too enthusiastically. "Well, I mean, what's not to like? You're a good student, and not a big partier, so I don't see how he wouldn't like you."

Blaine chuckled, pulling on Kurt's hand, "Let's go, I'll text my parents in the car."

Blaine sat nervously on the way to the Hummel household. He shouldn't be nervous, he's met Burt before and he surely seemed like a great guy, but this time he'd be introduced as the boyfriend, and not only a new boyfriend, but Kurt's first boyfriend. He knew from what Kurt had said about Burt that he was a pretty accepting guy, but he knew it could still be a shock, meeting your son's first official boyfriend.

"Blaine! Earth to Blaine!"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"I asked if you were ready!"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Blaine stuttered. He had no reason to be nervous, he knew he shouldn't be, he wasn't afraid of a relationship, he didn't care what others thought, but meeting Kurt's father just made it seem so real.

The boys walked hand in hand into the living room where Burt was busy reading the paper. "Hey kiddo. How was school?" He called out when he heard the door open.

"It was school." Kurt shrugged. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he took in a deep breath, "But something exciting did happen today…" Kurt trailed off.

Burt looked up from his book to see Kurt and Blaine, their hands interlocked, "Oh, and what was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Dad," Kurt started, a smile plastered across his face, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine."

If Burt's eyebrows weren't attached to his face, Blaine was almost certain that they would have flown off. Burt cleared his throat.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Kurt nodded and Blaine felt like he was going to be sick. "Okay then, _boyfriend,_why don't you come on in the living room and have a chat?" Blaine audibly gulped and glanced at Kurt worriedly.

"Dad, c'mon, don't interrogate him, please? You've met him before, you like him, he's a great guy; nothing else to worry about!" He grabbed Blaine's hand to head up the stairs.

"Kurt, stop right there. I'm not kidding around. Blaine, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a chat with you. Kurt, you're more than welcome to stay." Blaine's grip on his hand tightened immensely and Kurt knew he had no other choice than to go in the room to his father. The two boys settled on the couch, leaving a decent amount of space between them, but still kept their hands clasped. Burt flicked his eyes to Blaine.

"So, Blaine. Tell me about yourself. Why did you transfer to McKinley?" Kurt inwardly groaned. Of all the questions to start with, he had to choose the worst one. Blaine cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, uh, sir, I transferred to McKinley because I was being bullied at my other school. There were a lot of incidences, but most went unreported. The last one, however, landed me in the hospital, so my parents thought that moving towns and moving schools would be safe." Burt blushed slightly, feeling like he had intruded.

"I'm sorry, kid. That must have been tough. How are things going now?" Blaine shrugged.

"They're not awesome, but I've been through worse. The slushy thing was new, but I've gotten used to the routine." Burt raised his eyebrows once again and turned his gaze to Kurt.

"Slushies? Kurt, what slushies?" Kurt dropped his father's gaze before speaking.

"The jocks throw slushies people they don't like. Glee club members, geeks…" He paused, taking a breath. "The gay kid. Well, now gay kids." He put emphasis on the plural. Burt nodded in response.

"Have you talked to any teachers or the principal about this?"

"No," Kurt admitted, "But I doubt they haven't noticed, I mean slushying someone sort of leaves a mess, so I'm assuming if they were to do anything about it they would have already."

"Kurt, I want you to promise that if the bullying gets any worse for you, you'll come to me, got it?" Kurt nodded. "And the same goes for you too, Blaine." Kurt was glad Burt added the last part because he knew about Blaine's father and this way he had some sort of figure that was looking after him.

"I will, sir. Thank you."

"And you don't have to call me sir, you can call me Burt."

"Then, thank you Burt."

"So what, Blaine's not dangerous now?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"Well for now. But if you hurt my son, I know where you live and I will hunt you down with my shotgun," Burt said to Blaine, whose eyes widened but he slowly nodded. Then, Burt's cell phone rang with a text message. He scanned the message before sighing and standing up.

"Looks like I'm needed back at the shop, I'll probably only be around an hour and a half, so... Just don't do anything stupid," he ended lamely before grabbing his car keys. Kurt stood and hugged his father.

"Thanks, Dad. For everything," Kurt said into his shoulder.

"Sure thing, Kurt." Burt let go and headed out the door. "I'll be back soon!" He said sternly before closing the door behind him.

Both boys stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Did Burt really just leave them alone in the house right after announcing they were boyfriends? He really must trust Kurt, or at least didn't realize what he had just done.

"So," Kurt cut the awkward silence, "Would you like a snack or something? I'm sure there's some junk food in the kitchen."  
>Blaine laughed, "You sure do know the way right to my heart." He took their clasped hands, and placed them over his heart, "Junk food sounds like a good plan!"<p>

Kurt led Blaine towards the kitchen and gestured for him to have a seat while he raided the cupboards. "Hmm, we have popcorn, cheese doodles, potato chips, anything sound good, Blaine?"

"Oh, it all sounds good, I'll eat whatever you chose." Blaine could feel his mouth watering already, it'd been way too long since he'd indulged in junk food just because.

Kurt was about to grab the bag of potato chips when he remembered the popsicles in the freezer, he scurried over to the freezer, pulling out the box of cherry icee popsicles, "Or how about these, Blaine?" he asked with a hint of excitement to his voice, "They are absolutely to die for! Sugary, sweet, sticky goodness in a tube!"  
>Blaine stood from the table, walking over toward Kurt, "Those sound perfect!" Blaine pulled out two popsicles, handing on to Blaine.<p>

They sat down on the sofa and flipped on the TV, and sucking on their popsicles. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine's cherry red stained lips and tongue sucking around the popsicle. The way he slurped around the melting treat should be illegal.  
>Blaine caught Kurt staring off into space, popsicle forgotten and melting down his hand "Kurt, your popsicle's dripping, aren't you going to eat it?" he asked.<br>Kurt looked down, oh right, it was dripping down his hand. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I just got uh, distracted." He licked a particularly large drip off his hand, laughing to himself.  
>Blaine smiled, somehow even the sight of his boyfriend full of dripping popsicle and licking his hand clean was adorable to him. Kurt sure did know how to use his tongue. Blaine watched intently as Kurt lapped up every single little drop off his hand<p>

He couldn't help but wonder what else that tongue was good for.  
>Kurt didn't give him much time to wonder, because he was snapped out of his thoughts as Kurt brought his hand up to his lips and he felt the boy's tongue along the back of his hand.<br>"Sorry, you had a few drips too." Kurt smirked, "I was on a roll." Blaine blushed, but he didn't make a move to take his hand back.

"It's alright, I tend to make a mess sometimes, someone needs to keep me looking decent." They resumed eating their popsicles and watching each other out of the corner of their eyes. When they were done, Kurt stood up and held his hand out.

"Here, give me your stick. I'll throw it away." Hearing the innuendo in Kurt's words, Blaine grinned and handed the wooden stick over.

While Kurt was in the kitchen, no doubtedly washing his hands as well as throwing garbage away, Blaine let himself relive the day. The day that had started out good, got really bad, and then ended amazing. Had he told himself three months ago that he was going to find a boyfriend and possibly his first love at his new school, he would have laughed bitterly. Now? Now, he couldn't believe the luck he had had.

Kurt stood leaning against the wall leading to the living room where Blaine waited. He was making such cute faces, grimacing to smiling to almost laughing, all without saying a word or being spoken to. When he couldn't take it anymore, he slid off of the wall and made his way to the couch. Standing in front of Blaine, he held out his hands.

"You having fun in your head?" Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And it just so happens that you," He grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him onto his lap, "are the one that is making me feel that way, so shut up and kiss me." Kurt didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck, pulling him down to meet him. Their lips crashed together much like they had earlier in the day, only this time, their lips were more sure of themselves, more confident in who they were kissing.

"Mmmm, Blaine, you taste so good. Those popsicles were a good suggestion." Kurt mumbled against his lips, darting his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. Blaine opened his mouth to Kurt, sliding their tongues together.

Kurt had never kissed anyone before but it came naturally enough to him, like the two boys were made for each other. He decided he could surely get used to this. He pushed back against Blaine with more force, and Blaine leaned back against to couch with Kurt on top of him. His hands went from being tangled in Kurt's hair to slowly sliding down his sides, resting at the small of his back, unsure of whether to keep going. They had only admitted their feelings today and Blaine didn't want their relationship to be solely physical, although doing this more often.

Kurt removed his lips from Blaine to begin trailing light kisses along his jaw line before moving down towards his neck. He sucked gently at the soft skin, but not hard enough to leave a hickey. Burt could probably figure out what they were doing seeing as he left the two boys home alone, but he didn't need any evidence.

Blaine pulled his head away as he began to notice Kurt's growing problem against his leg. "Maybe we should stop," he said. Kurt blushed scarlet when he realized why he had stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just made this completely awkward didn't I-"

"No, no!" Blaine cut him off. He rolled his hips upward against Kurt's to show that he too was hard and Kurt let out a breathy moan. "I just don't want to move too fast." Kurt nodded.

"You're right. Let's just... cool down and watch a movie."

"Sounds good. Got any Disney?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. He put on his copy of The Little Mermaid before returning to the couch to cuddle into Blaine. He could _definitely_ get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry we didn't post yesterday everyone! As things seem to turn out, not all seven of us can get on at the same time. Two of us are on indefinite hiatuses ATM and we all have busy schedules so bear with us! We write these chapter into the wee hours of the morning! (It's almost 3 AM right now!) Anyway we hope you enjoyed our fluffier than cotton candy chapter :D<br>~Blairoline**


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt quickly whipped through the in-class work Mr. Schuester assigned in Spanish, but was left with ten more minutes of the class period. He glanced over at Blaine sitting next to him and flashed a subtle smile when he was he was done too. Apparently there was a strong Spanish program at his old school.

Kurt tore out a corner of his notebook and scribble on it before sliding it across the table to Blaine.

_Hi. -K_

Blaine playfully rolled his eyes at the note before writing a response.

_Hi :) –B_

_You should come over after school today. My dad took another shift and won't be home until 6 ;) –K_

Blaine blushed a little while reading the note, quickly writing a reply and sliding it back.

_Way to be subtle. –B_

_Well I guess its a good thing nobody can hear us then. -K_

What ever shall we do in these fine hours of solitude? –B

Kurt was about to reply with a witty remark but was interrupted by the bell ringing. He gathered his things and when briefly passing by Blaine on his way out whispered, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Kurt smirked at him before heading his way out of the class.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt turned on his heel and marched back towards his teacher who called for him. He tucked the note away in his back pocket before answering.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes," Mr. Schuester answered. "Kurt, you are the best student in my class, so I was hoping that maybe you could tutor a student in another class who's struggling with this section. I'm willing to offer extra credit, although you don't even need it."

"I'd be happy too!" Kurt replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much. I'll set you up with the classroom tomorrow after school, is that alright?"

"That's fine with me. I'll be here," he told his teacher before heading off to his next class.

After school, Kurt headed home, tidying up his hair and clothes a bit before Blaine arrived. He knew that Blaine didn't care if his hair and clothing was perfect or not, and if Kurt had any say in how the afternoon went, he'd be fixing his hair again before his father got home.

Kurt popped some sugar cookies in the oven while he waited for Blaine. It wasn't much, just some slice and bake cookies, but they were pretty good and it gave him something to keep himself occupied, since he didn't feel like doing homework yet.

He was sitting in the living room, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue, his mouth watering at the smell of sugar cookies baking in the oven, when Blaine knocked on the door. Kurt quickly hopped up from the couch opening the door to Blaine's smiling face. "Hey Blaine!"

Blaine walked through the door, "Hi, Kurt!" The house smelled of delicious cookies when he walked into the living room, "What are you making, Kurt? It smells delicious!"

"Oh, just some cookies. I was bored and decided to make them to pass the time." Kurt shrugged it off, it wasn't a big deal, it was just a store bought dough.

"Well the smell scrumptious, and I know if you made them, they're bound to be good!" Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hands in his own and kissing Kurt's cheek. "So, are you going to tell me what your plans are to take advantage of this solitude?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Oh, you'll see!" Kurt answered with a wink, pulling away from his boyfriend and walking towards the kitchen as the timer on the oven went off. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll bring us some cookies and milk."

Blaine smirked, sitting himself down on the couch. He wondered what Kurt was up to. He sure was acting cheeky.

Kurt came back out with a plate of cookies and two mugs of milk. He sat the plate of cookies down on the coffee table in front of Blaine before handing the other boy one of the mugs. "Eat up!" he said, sitting next to his boyfriend. He grabbed a cookie for himself, dunked it in the milk and took a bite.

Blaine picked up one of the cookies and took a large bite of it. "Mmm, these are really good, Kurt!" Blaine said around a mouth full of cookie.

Kurt glanced over at the other boy, "Uh thanks, I think." Kurt wasn't sure what he saw in Blaine, but somehow he looked quite adorable, even if he was talking with his mouth full.

Kurt finished up his cookie, watching as Blaine shoved the rest of his own cookie in his mouth and took a large gulp of milk.

"What? It was really good!" Blaine defended himself when he saw that Kurt was staring at him.

"I can see that! I just don't understand how one person could shove that much food in their mouth at one time."

"It wasn't that much, Kurt! That cookie wasn't too terribly big! Maybe you just have an unusually small mouth!" He pouted

Kurt shot Blaine a look, "Okay, Blaine, whatever helps you sleep at night!"

"Yes, I sleep quite well at night knowing that my mouth is of average size and yours is unusually small." He joked.

"So," Blaine nudged at Kurt's shoulder, "As wonderful as these cookies are, I can't help but think this wasn't the reason you invited me over and specifically stated that your father wouldn't be home until late."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it was! Maybe I just didn't want to share my cookies with him."

Blaine looked over towards Kurt, giving him a look that told Kurt he knew he was lying.

"Fine!" Kurt laughed, "You caught me! It's not every day you have the house to yourself for a few hours to do _whatever_ you want."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "Whatever you want?" he asked curiously, "And do you have anything specific in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe." Kurt smirked. Of course he had a lot of things in mind. He just wasn't sure how many of those ideas Blaine would be okay with. They had only started recently dating and he didn't want his overactive teenage hormones to drive Blaine away.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with his best puppy dog eyes, and tracing patterns against the boy's chest through his shirt. "Well, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess?"

"I.. I could tell you, but I think it'd be more f..fun for you to guess." Kurt stuttered, the feel of Blaine's finger making his skin tingle. He wanted to tell Blaine exactly what he had in mind. How he wanted to push Blaine against the couch and feel their warm bodies together and their tongues battling for dominance. He wanted to tell Blaine how much he wanted to run his fingers through his soft curls, and how much he wanted to suck at Blaine's beautiful neck, and leave a small mark right above his collar, just enough to tell everyone that Blaine was _his_, and only his.

"Oh, so you're going to be that way, hu?" Blaine smirked, "I'd like to think I'm a pretty good guesser though."

Blaine leaned over, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's neck. "We can turn this into a game of hot or cold." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear, quickly sucking at the skin right below Kurt's ear, his hand reaching around the boy to cup his cheek.

"W…warmer…" Kurt half moaned. He'd never meant for his voice to come out like that, but goodness did Blaine's lips feel good against his skin.

Blaine hummed his acknowledgment against Kurt's skin, softly stroking his hand up and down the boy's side, and just breathing in everything _Kurt_. He didn't know how one person could smell so delicious. He moved his lips to Kurt's, tentatively pressing their lips together.

"Warmer…" Kurt mumbled, returning the kiss, his tongue flicking out to lick at Blaine's bottom lip. He couldn't believe how cliché this whole situation was, making out on the couch while his father was away. He wasn't the type of person to do this kind of thing.

Blaine deepened the kiss, sucking the boy's tongue gently into his own mouth, and tentatively slid his hand under the back of Kurt's shirt, stroking his palm against the bare skin. He didn't want to push Kurt too far so fast, but he just wanted to touch and feel closer to Kurt.

"Hot.. very hot…" Kurt mumbled into the kiss when he felt Blaine's hand slide up under his shirt. He'd never expected things to accelerate this fast.

Suddenly Kurt heard keys fumbling in the front door, he glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 6:30. When did that happen? Kurt pushed Blaine off him, causing the shorter boy to fall to the floor between the couch and the coffee table. He quickly switched on the TV and helped Blaine back up onto the couch.

"Hey Kurt! Hey Blaine!" Burt greeted as he saw the boys sitting together on the couch. He glanced at the TV as the credits to 'American Pie' played. He glanced back at the boys, "Good movie?"

"Yes! It was quite thrilling!" Kurt answered.

"Okay" Burt said, walking towards the kitchen.

Blaine nudged Kurt, gesturing towards the TV, and Kurt blushed when he realized what his father thought they had been watching.

They both collapsed in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>The next day passed rather uneventfully. Kurt went to his classes and met up with Blaine in the hallways during breaks. They shared a lunch together and enjoyed each other's company. What they didn't notice during lunch, were the eyes that followed their every movements.<p>

From one end of the cafeteria, Mercedes glared at the two of them. She tried to be happy for Kurt, but she still felt the loss of her first boyfriend. She really loved him and couldn't believe Kurt lied to her for so long. She probably should have realized he was gay after he didn't want to do anything with her. But as they say, love is blind. Mercedes felt a little bad about outing Kurt to everyone, but besides the bullying, he looked much happier. Mostly because he had Blaine. Mercedes wanted him to be happy, but was still bitter inside.

From the other end of the cafeteria, Karofsky watched Kurt and Blaine eat together with a glare. They shouldn't allow them to do that. To be like that. Here in the school. It was wrong and unnatural. And as his dad said, they should get rid of those damn homosexuals. They pollute the Earth. Karofsky glared at them and made sure he knew where they were at all times. He would have to plan something to get back at them.

Lunch ended and Kurt and Blaine walked happily to their next classes. Near the end of the day, both boys had a spare. Kurt had his tutoring session when classes ended but the boys had a good half hour before that started. They entered the empty Spanish classroom and closed the door. They moved away from the door and finally had a second alone.

"How much time do we have?" Blaine asked.

"At least 20 minutes. That will give us enough time for us to calm down and for you to leave before I have to tutor someone in Spanish," Kurt responded .

"Sounds like just enough time," Blaine said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt in a kiss and the two boys kissed each other passionately. They had only been together for a short amount of time but it felt like forever to them. They were invincible and nothing could stop them.

Kurt brought his hand under Blaine's shirt and slowly traced a pattern on Blaine's stomach. They didn't really have time for much but they didn't want to go too far this early in the relationship either.

Blaine responded to Kurt's wandering hand by kissing Kurt's neck with fervour. He sucked on a spot there causing Kurt to moan in pleasure. Blaine knew Kurt would disapprove of what he was doing but at the moment Kurt was too preoccupied to care. But, there would definitely be a mark there after.

Kurt tilted his head back to give Blaine better access to his neck and Blaine began licking the spot he sucked before, as if he was truly marking Kurt as his. They knew they shouldn't be doing this in an open classroom, still during school hours, but they couldn't help it. Everything about this relationship was new and exciting and both boys were not going to let an opportunity slip through their fingers.

Kurt brought their mouths back together and they resumed kissing. In their passion for each other, they both missed the sound of the school bell ringing and classes letting out. Most students ran out into the corridors and left the school as much as possible, not turning back t o the classrooms at all. They wanted to get out as fast as possible. As the hallways thinned out, one student made his way to the Spanish classroom for his tutoring lesson.

Kurt sucked on Blaine's lip, begging for entrance when the door to the classroom burst open and both boys heard someone say, "What the fuck?"

Kurt and Blaine whipped their heads to face the intruder and their faces paled in shock and fear as they saw it was Karofsky.

All three boys started at each other for a moment before Karofsky said, "What the heck are you two homos doing in here? I don't want you gaying up the place."

Kurt and Blaine slowly separated and stood up tall together to look more intimidating.

"Um, I'm supposed to be tutoring someone now," Kurt got out, upset at how he didn't sound very confident.

Karofsky looked appalled then said, "Seriously? You are supposed to teach me Spanish? I rather fail."

Blaine winced and pulled away as Kurt got his bitch face on and said, "Look, you need a tutor? I was sent here. If you don't want to get help, be my guest. The door is right behind you."

"What I don't need is to see you two sucking face here. It's wrong. You shouldn't do it. You shouldn't want to. It's not right," Karofsky said.

As he said that, Blaine looked thoughtful. That didn't sound exactly like Karofsky believed what he was saying. More like he was trying to convince himself of that. Because if that was true that would mean...

"You don't get a say in how I live my life, Karofsky!" Kurt exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah? Well maybe if you two weren't sucking each other's faces off it wouldn't bother me that much," Karofsky said.

At that moment, someone tapped their foot and cleared their throat at the door of the classroom. Kurt was about to respond to Karofsky before Blaine's eyes went wide and he let out a huge gasp, staring at the door.

That got all three boys' attention and they turned to face the man standing there.

"Well, Blaine. I knew you were getting into trouble, but I didn't expect for you to be this big of a fag. Probably this one's fault. Isn't it. He just screams fairy. Looks too weak to even be able to do anything for himself," the man said motioning to Kurt.

"Excuse me? Who are you to talk to us like that?" Kurt asked before Blaine quickly shushed him.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Blaine asked.

That caused both Kurt and Karofsky to gasp.

"That's your dad?" Kurt asked.

Karofsky looked between them and tried to hide in the corner. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I've had enough of this foolishness. You said you had a girlfriend, Blaine the last time we talked. What happened to her. Or was she all a lie to hide your disgusting nature. Tell me the truth now," Blaine's Dad asked menacingly.

Blaine looked like he wanted to lie but he looked back at Kurt for a moment and saw Kurt's hurt look. He didn't know if it was from what Blaine's Dad was saying or if he thought this would scare Blaine off and make them break up.

Blaine decided what he had to do and looked his father in the eye.

"Dad. I've wanted to say this to you for a while, but I know what you think so I didn't. As much as you don't want to admit it, you have known for a while too. Dad, I'm gay. And this is my boyfriend, Kurt. And I don't like girls and never will. And there is nothing you can do to change that," Blaine said.

Blaine's Dad looked like he was contemplating all that when his hand stuck out and hit Blaine on the side of his face, a ring cutting into Blaine's cheek. Blaine wasn't prepared for the impact and fell to the floor.

Kurt looked horrified and kneeled beside Blaine asking, "Are you okay, Blaine?"

Then Kurt looked up at Blaine's father and said, "How dare you do that to your son? There is nothing wrong with him. This is who he is. And he was brave enough to come out and tell you. There is no reason for you to hate him!"

Blaine's father looked menacingly at Kurt and said, "You are the one who turned him gay!"

Then Blaine's father raised his arm as if he were to hit Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and braced for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes and was completely shocked at the turn of events.

Karofsky was standing in between them and had blocked Kurt from getting hit. Kurt's mouth fell open in shock and he looked to Karofsky who also looked like he was completely shocked he defended the two of them.

Blaine's Dad looked at Karofsky and said, "What do you want? Get out of the way. Just need to teach these girls a lesson."

"No," Karofsky said.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"No?" Blaine's Dad asked.

Karofsky looked unsure but stood his ground.

"You won't hurt them. I've done that enough and it's time for it to stop," Karofsky said.

Blaine's Dad scoffed and said, "Oh really. And why do you care about those fags so much?"

Karofsky flinched at the word and then said without thinking, "Because I'm one of them!"

The room was silent as everyone processed what was said. Blaine's Dad looked disgusted while Kurt and Blaine looked shocked. They looked at each other then to Karofsky then back to each other as if they couldn't comprehend what just happened. Did Karofsky just come out to them? That couldn't have happened.

Karofsky looked the most shocked out of all of them. His eyes moved quickly looking everywhere but the people in the room. He opened his mouth as if he were going to back track or something but didn't know what he could say to rectify the situation. He hadn't even realized it fully himself. It was the way he looked at Kurt in the halls. Or the way he looked at Kurt and Blaine together. It wasn't that he hated them. It was that he was jealous of them. He was jealous of what they had and what they could be. He wanted that for himself, and his brain said it out loud to others before he even knew himself.

Blaine's Dad looked between the three of them and glared.

"You are all disgusting. You shouldn't be allowed to exist. Blaine, you will come home right now and we will move. I will send you back to that camp. We will fix it. It worked for a while last time," Blaine's Dad said.

"No it didn't!" Blaine yelled then said, "You just thought it did. You can't "ungay" someone. You are either gay or you are not."

"I will not put up with this insolence," Blaine's Dad said went to grab Blaine but Karofsky blocked them once more.

"No, see. I think I'm starting to understand. All this right and wrong stuff. That's what my dad always said too. But it can't be true," Karofsky pondered out loud.

Then he looked at Kurt and Blaine and his eyes softened, "Can't you see how happy together they are? How wrong can it be?"

Blaine's Dad just looked even more disgusted and Karofsky turned to face him once more.

"I think you should leave," Karofsky said, standing up straighter to bring himself to his full height.

Karofsky was pretty impressive standing there in front of Blaine's dad. He wasn't a football player for nothing.

Blaine's Dad looked as if he were contemplating what to do before he seemed to make a decision and said, "Fine. Have your fun. You better be back home tonight, Blaine. Because I think it's time to have another "family talk."

Blaine's Dad laughed a little and raised his eyebrow menacingly. Then he turned around and left the room.

Blaine and Kurt let out the breath they were holding and collapsed against each other on the floor.

"Let me see your cheek, Blaine. Are you okay? Does that happen often?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, wincing as Kurt looked at his face.

Then Kurt turned to Karofsky who was still standing in the middle of the classroom unmoving.

"That was really brave of you. I never knew you were gay, but thank you so much for defending us. You didn't have to at all," Kurt said.

Suddenly, Karofsky's guard was back up and he glared at Blaine and Kurt, seemingly wiping away a tear that may have fallen down his face.

"It didn't mean anything. I was just saying that," Karofsky tried.

"Dave, it's okay. I know how hard it is to hide something like that. I did for many years," Kurt said.

Dave looked at them before he said, "Yeah, whatever. You won't tell anyone about this, okay? And your dad better not either."

"Don't worry. I don't think he wants to associate himself with any more gay people anyway," Blaine said dejectedly.

"Right, so, I'm leaving. I'll just get a new tutor later," Dave said before he left the classroom.

Kurt looked over to Blaine who looked back at Kurt.

"I don't even know what just happened," Kurt said.

"Yeah. Karofsky, who'd have thought," Blaine said, trying to forget about everything that happened with his dad.

"We should probably get out of here," Kurt said.

"Yeah, " Blaine nodded.

Then, Blaine paused and looked at Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt? Do you think I could come over to your place? I just want to let my dad cool down," Blaine said.

"What? Of course! If you think I'm letting you go back to your place right now you are insane! Now, come with me, and we can look over your cheek when we get home. And if both myself and my dad have anything to say about it, we won't let you go back to your father when he is like that," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I couldn't impose," Blaine said.

"It's nothing. I, I really like you , Blaine. And I know we haven't been together for long, but I don't want to see you hurt. And sending you back home now? That would just get you hurt. My dad will understand," Kurt said.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment before Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Come on," Kurt said, getting up and offering his hand to Blaine's.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and the two boys walked outside together to the parking lot.

On the way out, Kurt tired to lighten the mood and said, "Maybe we can find some ice cream at my place again. This time, I'm thinking Rocky Road."

Blaine let out a short laugh and the two boys walked out of the school together, moods slightly lifted with the promise of ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I think this was our longest chapter yet! Wow! Sorry for not being able to update as regularly. Real life gets in the way sometimes, but we DO try our best! **


End file.
